Alpha and Omega 2: A new Adventure!
by Dawn walker wolf
Summary: Time has passed, everyone in the untied packs have never been happier. Humphrey and Kate are now official mates and would do anything for each other. All that is put to the test when Humphrey's parents, leaders of his pack, asks to invite him and his mate and friends for a trip to visit them. Now the whole gang are in for one big journey, but can they make it without any trouble?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well everyone, I already told everyone that I hated with all the stories about Humphrey and Kate not being together, Humphrey is suddenly dead, Kate cheats on Humphrey, has pups with Garth or another wolf, and so on and so on. I hate it so much! So I'm putting up a stand to it by writing the first ever story that takes place, yes with my characters, and goes after the movie after Humphrey an Kate's true love howling. So, I hope all of you enjoy, because this is going get everyone into a new adventure! **

**Enjoy.**

It's the start of a peaceful, quiet day in Jasper Park, Canada. The glass was blowing softly, the air was fresh, and the skies were clear. It's been a month since the uniting the West and East packs all thanks to a marriage, not an Alpha and Alpha, marriage, but an Alpha and Omega marriage.

**Dawn Walker Wolf Presents. . . **

One Alpha, and One Omega were true best friends back when they were pups, but the alpha had to go to alpha school for the whole winter. The law said that Alphas and Omegas couldn't be together. When the Alpha returned from school, the Omega couldn't be more then friends with her.

The alpha was set to marry an alpha from the east leader's son to untie the pack because of shortage of food for both packs. But the marriage backfired after the Alpha and Omega were captured and taken to another park to repopulate.

Once there, they were to work together to get back home before the packs went to war. They made a big trip back home, as well as the two wolves soon falling in love with each other.

**A Fanfiction production/Lionsgate production**

In the end, the two make it back, stop the war, and somehow fell in love with each other and using that marriage of them to unite the packs and bring peace to the valley.

A week later, a lone named Sebastian joined the pack, along bring in a bad past of his from his old pack, an alien race that were known as Necrowolves, which he successfully killed with the help of his best friend Robert, and a close friend and soon to be mate, Katelyn.

They all ended the outbreak and saved everyone, while the omega was captured by a crazy loving human girl and taken away from his home but was saved by his friend Sebastian and escaped the human girl, not before the omega infected the human girl with a chemical that turned her into a wolf-human form.

That human wolf came back and found the omega as well as Sebastian and wanted revenge but was defeated and killed by their plan.

Now, the wolves are having the best time of their lives. Nothing could have ruined this day.

**Alpha and Omega 2: A New Adventure!**

"Log? Check!, Smooth path way? Check! Good wind speed? Check! Scared Alpha? Check!" Said the omega. Behind was the mighty, but sadly scared Garth, who was putting on a round shaped log on his head and two more small hollow logs on his arms and legs.

"Hey Coyote, this is my first time, and I'm not prepared to find myself missing some limbs" Garth said adjusting his log helmet. "I thought you were the mighty Garth" Said the Omega. "I am, just not into things that will get us killed" Garth said.

"Well 'Moose', let's how tough you are after this one run, Sebastian, you ready?" The omega called down the steep hill to his friend, who was clearing out the runway. "All good, let's ride!" Sebastian yelled back.

"Alright, let's do this!" The omega said. "So uh, how do we go?" Garth asked. "Mooch, if you would" The omega said. As one cue, the Omega's friends, Shakey, Salty, and Mooch were right behind them away from the log sled.

"Get ready for the ride of your life" Mooch said as he charged right at the log. Garth turned around to see just in time to see Mooch charge at them. "Wait, Wait, Wait, WAIT!" Garth screamed. But Mooch came and pushed the log over the edge and sent the log, and the two wolves flying.

Down below were Sebastian was at, out came the three mates of Garth, The omega, and Sebastain: Kate, Lilly, and Katelyn. The all came out of the tree lines and saw Sebastian.

"Hey Sebastian" Katelyn called out. Sebastian perked his ears up and saw his girlfriend. "Hey beautiful" Sebastian said back. But he then saw the three walking into the path of the oncoming log sled. Sebastian jumped in front of them.

"Hey Sebastian, where's Garth and my cute omega?" Kate asked. "Move, move, move, out of the way. Their fine" Sebastian said to them waving his paw to them moving their backwards. "How rude, where are they?" Kate asked.

"Sorry I had to move you girls out of the way, but it's ok, they're fine. . . ." Sebastian was cut off when the log sled flew by in lightning speed and took him off his paws, leaving the girls surprised.

"Yeah, they're fine" Katelyn said.

Sebastian opened his eyes to see his Omega friend in front of him and Garth right behind him with protection on. "Hey Sebastian" Said the omega. "Hey" Sebastian said back. Then he turned around to see him in front of the sled, then screaming.

"AAAHHHH!" He screamed.

The sled hit an oncoming rock, breaking away part of the sled. "Ok, I've had enough, let off this ride!" Garth said. "Uh yeah. . . . about that. . ." The omega said.

"There's no brakes" Sebastian finished. Garth gulped then looked at the Omega in front of him. "I hate you Humphrey"

The three braced themselves as they headed straight for the pack lake.

**A/N: Well? What do you all think of this new story I've came up with. It's going to be a long ways away before thing s get really good. Thank you everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Once again, hello everyone. I've got a new chapter for you all and I want to share it with you. Also I'm pretty pissed off, Reason: There seems to be more stories of HumphreyXLilly, again I get it you have the right to write whatever you want. . . but I want to see a normal and exciting story of the ongoing life of Humphrey and Kate, Maybe even Lilly and Garth. I'm getting so sick and tired of Humphrey with being with Lilly, or with another wolf, unless Kate is dead and he has no one else. And I really, really, hate the stories where Garth and Kate do marry, and get to a point where they're going to mate . . . it sickens me! Does everyone know that opposites attract? Humphrey and Kate are opposites and that's well. So guys, review this chapter nicely and please, make a simple love story for the two couples and not switch things around!**

**Enjoy!**

A blue bird landed on the grassy field near the lake, picking up sticks for its nest and was ready to fly off when it hears rumbling behind him. It turns around to see Sebastian, Humphrey, and Garth flying towards him. The bird drops the sticks and screams in a loud chirping noise.

It flies away just in time from being run over and possibly crushed. The bird wiped its forehead and then it went back to picking up the sticks as if nothing happened.

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die" Garth cried in complete fear as they saw the lake coming close in their course. "Any ideas Humphrey?" Sebastian asked him, gripping onto the side of the front of the log. "Nothing" Humphrey said loudly over the speed of their ride. "You?" Humphrey asked.

"Got one, but it's stupid, but it'll save us" Sebastian said. "Try something before we all die, I want to see Lilly again the next morning" Garth screamed griping the sides of the log. Sebastian shifted in the front to where his back was facing towards the front.

"Hold on" Sebastian said. He then gripped the front corners of the log and quickly threw his back legs on the ground, grinding against the solid soil. Sebastian grinned his teeth as he push his paws deeper and left a trail of moved dirt behind them.

Humphrey and Garth held the log suddenly slowing down, which was a relief for Garth because he was a point of peeing himself. Sebastian used all his might and soon enough he felt the log slowing down and soon coming to a slow and steady stop.

"Whoo!" Humphrey said jumping out of the log and prancing around like he got married to Kate again. "We're alive, so alive." Humphrey said. "Yeah. . ." Garth said, jumping out of the log with his gear on, and gripped the log so hard that those pieces came off and still on his paws. "Do that again with me, and you won't be alive for long" Garth said throwing the bark pieces away.

"Garth, come on give the guy a break. He's still working on the brakes, so at least he's trying" Sebastian said before smelling something burning. "Hey guys, what's that burning smell?" The two then moved their eyes down to his paws.

Sebastian looked down to see his paws suddenly burning from the attempt he did. "Huh" he said looking down at his paws. He then screamed loudly for the birds to fly out of the trees and running back and forth.

Humphrey and Garth did nothing else but look at each other and then start laughing at Sebastian's reaction. They hadn't noticed Kate, Lilly, and Katelyn coming up behind them. Behind them far ahead were Salty, Shakey, and Mooch.

"Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, ouch, hot!" Sebastian screamed and then saw the lake. He took a dash towards it and in a suddenly splash and smoke releasing, he saved himself from burning. "Oh yeah. . ."Sebastian let his tongue hang out.

Katelyn giggled. "Well, it seems you boys had a good time" She said. "Oh yeah. . . good time. ." Humphrey was cut off when Garth spoke up. "This omega tried to kill me" Garth said. "What?" Kate, Lilly, and Katelyn said.

"Kate, do you not realize that this log sledding, has no brakes, he could have killed me!" Garth said. "oh I know" Kate said. "Wait, you do?" Garth asked. "Oh yes, and I am really upset at my childish, sweet, funny, cute, clumsy Omega" Kate said walking up to Humphrey.

"Well, just so you know, we almost died if it wasn't for Sebastian, though he did burn his paws in the process." Humphrey said looking at the lake to see Sebastian climbing out of there.

"Last thing I needed was another friend dead" Sebastian said. "What do you mean by another?" Shakey asked as the other omegas came up and hear the conversation. Sebastian cleared his throat, and Katelyn looked at them.

"Oh right, sorry man" Shakey said, remembering the events that took place a month ago. Then Humphrey broke the silence. "So, now that we're all here, what's new?" Humphrey asked.

"Guys" Everyone turned around to see Hutch come running down from the tree lines. "What is it Hutch?" Kate asked. "Winston is calling a pack meeting right now, which means all alphas and omegas. Humphrey, I don't know what you did, but Winston is concerned and wants you there with everyone" Hutch said as he took off again.

"What does my dad want with you?" Kate asked. Humphrey looked at everyone before looking at Kate. "I don't know, maybe trying to help me before your mom goes animal on me because of our marriage?" Humphrey said.

Everyone laughed. "I bet, come on, everyone let's go!" Kate said as she and Humphrey took off with the omegas and the alphas coming right behind them. They had no idea that this would be the beginning of a big, new adventure for all of them.

**A/N: So, how do you all like it? Review it honestly. And please remember on what I'm trying to say about the stories on this site, someone really needs to set a barrier or something because it hurts me inside when love is broken and played with.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Guys would you please for the sake of my life, stop making HumphreyXLilly stories, maybe for once Humphrey and Lilly are the ones who must save Kate and Garth from an evil pack story?!That's all I'm asking. I now hate the recent story, Loneliness to love, I know Humphrey and Lilly will mate, but I hate to see Kate and Garth mate, it's so WRONG! Anyway, here's the newest chapter. I'll be posting every two to three days.**

Everyone all darted passed trees and rocks and over logs, all making their way towards the meeting Winston was holding, a meeting that called all wolves. Nobody understood what was going on, but they were going to figure it out soon.

Within a few minutes, everyone had arrived in the main grounds, the area that was right below Winston's den, all the wolves in the pack were sitting down and looking up at their leader waiting for it to start.

Humphrey was the first to arrive and saw Winston talking to Eve and Garth's father, Tony about something. There was something in Winston's paws, it looked it a rolled up big leaf. Something about it made Humphrey think for a minute before Kate came in.

"Humphrey, my father wants us up there with him. Come on" Kate said walking up the hill where the wolves moved out of the way, same for Lilly and Garth. Humphrey stood in the same spot for a minute before walking up the hill.

Wolves around the four started mumbling and talking, wondering what was going on with this meeting. Humphrey soon made it to the top and took a seat next to Kate, while watching Garth finally take off his log gear and throwing it behind him, only to hit Shakey in the head with it.

"Watch it" Shakey said rubbing his head. Humphrey's friends and everyone joined the wolves down below since they weren't part of the Alpha pairing next to the leaders.

"I don't like the looks of this, what if it's something to do with our marriage Kate?" Humphrey asked her. "Humphrey, don't worry about that. My father approved our marriage, so it can't be anything about it. I promise you, I'll still love you, marriage or not" Kate said, leaning in and rubbing her nose on Humphrey's cheek.

"Thanks" Humphrey said. Right on cue, Winston called out his voice to quiet everyone. "Everyone, quiet please" Winston said. Everyone kept talking. "Everyone, quiet" Tony called out. Everyone still kept talking.

That's when Eve stepped in. She cleared her throat. "QUIET!" She screamed, making the birds fly out of the birds once again. Everyone stopped talking and paid attention, one wolf peed himself. "Thank you" She said.

Eve backed away as Winston came in with the leaf in his head. "Wolves of the untied pack, I have called this meeting to hear out the life of one of our wolves" Winston said. "Now before I call him, please show respect towards him, for he is the reason this pack was united" He then turned to Humphrey.

"My son in law, Humphrey, step forth" Winston said. Humphrey was shocked as well as everyone else to hear his name called and then was told to join him up front" "What does my father want with you?" Kate whispered. "I don't know" Humphrey whispered back.

Humphrey gulped and walked up to Winston. "This Wolf, this Omega, is the reason the East and West have joined together. We are all to thank him" Winston said. Everyone just started cheering and howling.

"But that's the part of the reason I've called this meeting, for you all see, Humphrey was not raised in this pack" Winston said. There were a huge amount of gasps in the crowd as well as Humphrey's friends, Garth, Lilly, Sebastian, Katelyn, and Kate.

"Humphrey was sent here, as a pup, by his old pack, along with his brother" Winston said. "Wait, wait, Brother?" Humphrey asked. "I don't have a brother" Winston looked at him. "Humphrey, you and your brother were sent here together by your old pack after it was under attack. Your brother was with you with another wolf, which brought you here, but somehow he was separated from you and was never recovered. For all we know, he may be dead" Winston said.

More talking came from the crowds as Humphrey looked down and tried to take in the news. "I also have more news; I recently found this message for Humphrey this morning. It is from his old pack, who has survived the attack" Winston said.

He handed Humphrey the rolled up leaf and opened it up for him to read. This is what he read:

_My lovely son, Humphrey_

_It has so long since we've seen your face in our lives, we miss you so much._

_We recently heard about your brother being lost on the way there, we are very upset over his loss_

_But we are glad for you to be alive and living a great life in your new home. We want to see you again, and hopefully meet your mate, if you have one already._

_We live in the park of Sawtooth, Idaho. We are far away, but we wish for you, your mate, and any one else to join in your journey to come and meet us. We hope to see you soon. We miss you, and we love you_

_Love, your parents._

_P.S, stay inside a cave during a thunderstorm, we know how much you are scared of them. _

Humphrey dropped the letter and then couldn't handle what was going on around him and his world. He didn't know what to do. "Humphrey" Winston said, putting a paw on his shoulder, he looked up.

"You must see your parents again, they have missed you all these years. You can finally reunite with your family" Winston smiled. "Ok. . . Ok. . ." Humphrey started taking in deep breathes.

"You feeling alright Humphrey?" Sebastian asked as Humphrey started walking away. "Yeah, I just need to rest. . . my head. . ." Humphrey stopped speaking as he suddenly fell to the ground, fainted from the huge news.

**A/N: What the heck just happened? Idaho again?!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, it has come to me that I finally figured out why I hate these HumphreyXLilly and KateXGarth stories, and it's all because of the three wolves: Winston, Eve, and Tony. They always think its right for the pack but never think for their children on what they think. Winston is to blame more because he pulls Kate and Garth away from Humphrey and Lilly. Which leads them to be alone and soon mating with each other without their mates around. This is all Winston's fault for doing this to all the stories. . . sorry Winston. . . but the heartbreaking is because of you. That and thinking its ok to arrange his daughter to marry Garth without her Opinion.**

_Humphrey was running through the forest, not knowing where to go. He was so lost. He was covered in blood, not knowing it wasn't his own blood. He was scared, crying, and alone. He just ran, and ran, and ran, and ran until he came into a clearing. He dropped to floor and curled into a ball, crying and scared._

_He soon heard something walking up to him. He looked up with tears still in his eyes, seeing a dark figured wolf walking up to him. Humphrey started to back away. "Humphrey" It said. Humphrey fell to the ground and crawled away._

"_Humphrey" it said again. Humphrey then covered his head. _

"_Humphrey" It said one more time. Then he felt the feeling of being shaken. "Humphrey, Humphrey, Humphrey, Humphrey!" Shouted a voice._

"Humphrey!" Shouted Kate. Humphrey jumped up to his paws and suddenly, with his eyes still closed, he ran straight into the wall of the den he was in, knocking him to his back. "OWW! Oww, oww, ow!" Humphrey said holding his head.

"Humphrey, are you ok?" Kate asked, helping him up to his paws. Humphrey stood up, with one paw still holding his head. He looked around to see himself inside the Alpha den with Kate next to him, Sebastian and Katelyn behind her, and Garth and Lilly near the entrance.

"What. . What happened?" Humphrey asked as he lowered his paw. "Well, we were called to a meeting with the whole pack about you not being raised in this pack and realizing that you were taken from your real pack and into this one while you were a pup with your brother but went missing and maybe dead. Then Winston told you that he got a message saying that your old pack was under attack but survived and your parents want you to come visit them soon in Idaho with your mate and maybe bring us along, right before you passed out, then started mumbling in your sleep, Kate woke you up, then you ran into the wall just right now" Sebastian said.

"Oh, now I remember" Humphrey said. "What kind of dream were you having, it sounded like to me that you were having a nightmare" Kate said.

"I don't know, I was a pup, I was lost, and a dark figure came up to me and then I woke up and ran into the wall" Humphrey said saying the last part in a way that it was part of Kate's fault. "Sorry about that, you were scaring me" She said.

"Well, I'm better now" Humphrey said. "So Coyote" Garth said walking up to him. "You really are going to visit your parents in 'Idahuwu'?" Garth asked. "It's Idaho, and I don't know. What if they don't remember me?" Humphrey asked. "Dude, they sent that message to this pack for a reason, I'm sure they knew what you look like now" Sebastian said.

"Yeah I guess you're right" Humphrey admitted. "Come on Humphrey, You said it yourself, it's 'Kate and Humphrey: World Adventurers" Kate said adding a smile. Humphrey then smiled at the thought of him saying that to her on the train ride.

"Come on, I bet they own a pack twice as large as this one" Sebastian said. "Maybe they have Alpha and Omegas together there too" Katelyn said.

"Maybe they don't have bitter berries there" Lilly said. Everyone looked at her. She barely talked and was really shy but not much thanks to Garth. "You guys are right, I haven't seen my parents for years, I want to see them" Humphrey said.

That's when Winston came into the den. "Then I'll allow it Humphrey" He said. Everyone turned their heads. "I've been friends with your parents for years since they met each other and I want to make sure you head back to your real home where you came from" Winston said.

"We want to go with him dad" Kate said. "You can go too sweetheart, you're his mate now. You can go wherever he goes. Hey, maybe you can bring Sebastian and Katelyn with you?" Winston said.

"Yeah, that'll be great" Kate said. "Maybe you can bring Garth and Lilly with you" Winston added. Humphrey's ears dropped when he mentioned Garth, he honestly didn't want him to come along, he would make the whole trip boring.

"Not without us" Said a voice behind Winston. Shakey, Salty, and Mooch came in. "You guys are coming too?" Humphrey asked. "Humphrey, you're our friend. We want to be there with you through the best and worst times. You met our parents but we want to meet yours" Shakey said.

Humphrey smiled. "So dude, can we go?" Salty asked. Humphrey looked around the den and saw everyone looking at them with smiled on their faces. "All of you want to come on this trip? It could be long, dangerous, scary, and not to mention boring?" Humphrey said.

"Dude, we made it through a close war with the East, I'm sure all of us can make it on this trip" Mooch said. Well Humphrey?" Kate asked.

Humphrey let out a small chuckle and then popped his neck and smiled. "We leave tomorrow morning everyone" Humphrey said.

**A/N: Looks like the trip is beginning in the next chapter. Will the group make it to the end of the trip? Stayed tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone, everything's been good so far. I had the best two days ever including today. Anyway, Its Winston fault always has and always will. So yeah, keep that in your mind. Let the adventure begin. **

The group of 9 woke up early the next morning. They had eaten breakfast, washed up, and said their goodbyes to everyone in the pack, Kate and Lilly said bye to their mom and dad, Garth said bye to his father, and Shakey and Salty said goodbye to their girlfriend's Reba and Janice. They all left an hour after sunrise and must get on a train to make time heading to Idaho.

Luckily for them, the train heading towards Idaho was stopped when they had engine problems. The repair crew was there on the scene, but not noticing the group of wolves behind them.

Humphrey poked his head out from a bush and looked to his left, and then to his right. He saw the humans but they didn't bother looking behind them. He looked down the train and saw an open cart, similar to the one he and Kate rode on back home.

"All clear guys" Humphrey said as he padded towards the cart door with everyone behind him. They kept looking at the human watching to make sure they didn't see any of them. Each one jumped on the cart one at a time.

Sebastian stayed on the ground while everyone got on. Mooch was getting on when he jumped and couldn't pull himself up with everyone. "I'm. . .stuck. .guys I'm stuck!" Mooch said trying to pull himself up.

Garth and Humphrey grabbed Mooch's arms and tried their hardest to pull him, while Sebastian got stuck with the rear end. He pushed against Mooch's rear and even used his back to lift him up. That's when he looked to see the human's almost done with the repairs.

"Come on big guy, come on!" Sebastian said pushing even harder, but with little process. Then Sebastian let go of the wolf's rear and then stepped back, and charging at Mooch, throwing right into the cart. Sebastian then looked to his left to see the humans about to look in his direction.

That's when Garth grabbed him by the scuff and pulled him inside just before the human looked and saw nothing. "Let's get this thing moving" one of them said. The humans then got into the front train cart and started the train.

"Whew, thanks man" Sebastian said. "Well, I kinda owe you from saving my life from that Necro. . nocro. . wolf attack" Garth said. "It's Necrowolves and your welcome" Sebastian corrected him as he went over to Katelyn.

Then the train started moving, and so did their journey began.

"Well guys, this is it" Humphrey said. "Yeah, I can't believe we're going to meet you parents Humphrey" Kate said. "Yeah, I can't wait either. I hope they're happy when they know that you and I are an Alpha and Omega couple" Humphrey said looking away to think.

"I'm sure they'll like it. Though it sucks that you and they lost your brother trying to get to my pack during the attack" Kate said. "I don't know much about him, and he's dead for all I know" Humphrey said looking down.

Sebastian then came in. "Well he may not be dead, he might be alive, in another pack, with a mate, and maybe has pups. We may never know, but we got to keep our heads up in the good side of things, you know" Sebastian said.

"Thanks pal" Humphrey said. "Anything new?" Lilly said sitting behind Garth. "Well," Sebastian started. "I have been creating new moves while I was in my old pack before the outbreak, very deadly and quick moves. I don't think you guys could handle it" Sebastian said popping his neck.

"This is coming from a guy had to kill his own girlfriend" Garth said. "She was possessed, that doesn't count!" Sebastian snapped back. "Take it easy, dude. Just take it easy" Shakey said. "Just don't get on my bad side ok" Sebastian said as he went over to the cart door side and sat against it.

"I'll be with him" Katelyn said walking to his side and leaning against him.

"This is going to be a long trip, I know it" Salty said. "Oh come on guys" Humphrey walked over and placed a paw on his shoulder. "We could play a game or something" He suggested.

"Like what?" Kate asked. "Well. . ." Humphrey said looking around. He then saw a box behind Garth and Lilly that was slightly open above another box. "Hey, maybe there could be something inside this box" Humphrey then passed the two and jumped onto a box.

"Humphrey, you don't know what could be inside that box" Kate said starting to get worried. "Come on pup, let's just see what we got here" Humphrey said as he pulled the box out, but instead had it fell off to the side and landed on the cart ground, which opened the top.

"Well then" Humphrey said as he jumped back down and pulled the packing peanuts away and then found something familiar and dangerous. It was a newer version of Sebastian's Plasma cutter. "Hey, isn't that. . ." Garth spoke but Salty covered his mouth with his paw.

Humphrey threw it over his shoulder and then went back to searching for more stuff. "What the heck is this?" Humphrey then pulled out a bone, but it felt soft, plastic, and when he squeezed it, it makes a squeaking sound.

Then Garth suddenly has his tail wagging and his tongue hanging out from the noise. Humphrey shrugged his shoulders and threw it behind him, which made Garth run past the omegas to get the toy and started chewing on it.

Finally, Humphrey found thin, curved, shaped piece of wood. "I don't even know what this is" Humphrey said as he moved it around, only to see a small writing on it that said 'Made in China'. "This is a piece of junk" Kate said as she grabbed the piece of wood, walked over to the opening of the cart, and threw it as hard as she can into the distance.

"Well, we might as well get to know each other a little more, we got time" Humphrey said. Right at that moment, the piece of wood that Kate threw came spinning back to them, hitting Sebastian on top of the head. "Ouch, who threw that boomerang?!" He asked.

Kate started whistling, trying not to look guilty.

**A/N: Well looks like everyone will have to wait until they get to their first stop. And like it said before, this is just the beginning. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello guys once again, like I said ill posting every 2 or 3 days. I'm still pissed off about the HumphreyXLilly stories, but you all already understand that it's Winston who is causing all this. He makes Kate and Garth do alpha work, away from their mates. And with less time with them and more time with each other, they will eventually come together as lovers. So yeah. . . I need to have a talk. . . and my OC's Sebastian, and his sister, Kacey, will talk with a known Author.**

A few hours had passed and so far, the trip was really, really, really, Boring. Humphrey and Kate had nothing else to talk about, Garth had finished playing with the rubber bone chew toy, Lilly had fallen asleep, Shakey, Salty, and Mooch learned about the game 'Go Fish' and played for hours, and no one won, and Sebastian and Katelyn. . . well. . .

"Don't you just love the world pass by you?" Katelyn asked, leaning against Sebastian's shoulder. "Yeah. . . just makes you wonder what could be waiting for you out there to explore?" Sebastian responded.

He leaned his head down on top of Katelyn and then, nosed his wet black nose in Katelyn's ear, making her giggle and smile. "Katelyn" He said. She looked. "You want to know something?" He asked. Katelyn answered.

"Yeah?" "The whole time when I was with Vanessa I felt a strange feeling when I was with you, at first I thought that's your suppose to feel about friends. But then, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I would always see you, then I would get a little happy seeing you. Then the outbreak happened and I escaped. I couldn't find you or Robert his family. A month went by and the outbreak occurred and you came along and that's when I flipped when I saw you, happy to see you again." Sebastian said.

Katelyn then dropped her ears and almost cried, then leaned in and rubbed her nose with Sebastian's before burying her face into his chest fur and cried softly. That's when the train was starting to slow down and soon came to a stop.

"We're here already?" Garth asked. "No. . ." Humphrey said getting up and walking to the door and looking to see in front of them a train station to them and down the train was humans loading and unloaded supplies and boxes. They didn't seem to notice them.

"Guys, looks like we stopped for a while, they day is getting late and . . ." Humphrey stopped when he heard whimpering from behind him. He turned around to see Mooch jumping around and covering his lower area with his paws.

"What's wrong pal?" Humphrey asked. "I have to go!" He said. "You can't leave, can't you hold it?" Humphrey asked. "No I can't!" Mooch said arching his back, showing that it was getting worse. "Alright, go" Humphrey said.

"I have to go too" Salty said raising his paw. "Fine, go before the train leaves" Humphrey said as the two walked past him and jumped off the train and took off before any humans saw them. "I give them 5 minutes" Garth said. Everyone looked at him.

Salty and Mooch ran down and saw a convince store down the hill they were on. Next to it was a track can in the shadows. "Go buddy, go" Salty said running down the hill and quickly jumping into the shadows, still no one seeing them.

"Make it fast pal" Mooch said as he and Shakey went behind separate trash cans and did their business. Then something caught Mooch's nose. He looked around and saw a half eaten burger laying on the ground.

Mooch thought with his stomach and went over to the burger when 6 large, as large as Garth, huskies came out of the shadows and growled. Then one of them spoke, the one with an eye patch on its left eye. "What do you think you're doing, Wolf?!" the eye patch wolf asked.

"Uhh. . . I was getting this burger and. . ."Mooch was about to grab the burger when the Eye-patch husky snapped his jaws and moved in forward with his group growling. "We have access with the humans, we just bark, and they'll run here and kill you and. . ." "Mooch, I'm done. Let's go" Salty said as he got out of the trash can and saw what was happening.

"Oh. . . Mooch. . ." Salty said. "Who's the skinny, weak wolf?" The eye patch husky asked. "Who are you calling weak, mutt?" Salty asked. Then all the huskies all growled. "I hope you both can run fast" The eye patch husky said as he was about to bark when Mooch picked up the burger and shoved it in his mouth, then Salty pushed over a nearby trash can, spilling wet, smelly garbage over the 6 huskies.

Both of the wolves ran for their lives back up the hill, just as the huskies came out of the pile, and the eye patch husky spit out the burger. "Get them!" He commanded. Soon the huskies were right on their tail, literally right on their tail.

Humphrey looked around, waiting for this buddies to hurry up and come back. The humans were almost finished and were about to leave soon.

"Come on guys, come on" Humphrey said. "You know coyote, this wouldn't be happening if you hadn't brought them along" Garth said. "Hey Barf, I like my friends. I can bring them where ever I want" Humphrey said.

That's when Salty jumped in past Humphrey and went back to pull Mooch in. "Hurry, Buddy" Salty said. Then he looked past him to see the Huskies catching up. "After them, and take out their friends too" Said the eye patch Husky.

"Are those. . . dogs?" Kate asked. "Help!" Mooch said annoyed and soon Humphrey and Salty pulled him in, right as they train began to move again and soon speed away from the dogs. The train then passed the station and was gone again.

The Huskies then stopped for they were tired and the Eye patch Husky growled in anger. "They won't get far" He said as he and his group walked away.

Humphrey and everyone else were looking out the train door and looked back at Mooch. "What was that all about guys?" Humphrey asked with his arms crossed.

The two looked at each other. "Making new friends" Salty said.

That was the end of day 1 of their trip.

**A/N: Now, what do you guys think of the story? Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone, some of you have recently read 'Into the Darkness' and my OC Kacey had given birth to three pups with Humphrey. I . . . feel so happy to be an OC grandfather and my character is a mother. First time ever for me, thank you Dishonored wolf! Enjoy!**

**Day 2**

The sun shined over the tree lines and the mountains, another day has arrived for a certain pack of wolves.

The sun shined into the open train cart, and into the face of the Omega, Humphrey, he squinted his eyes and then yawned as he stretched his back and front legs, and then go up to walk to the edge of the cart door and watched the train go by the forest.

He saw the tree's starting to become thinner and thinner, meaning that they were far off from Jasper Park's area. They weren't in their home anymore.

Kate was beginning to wake up and felt Humphrey not besides her. She looked up to see her lovely Omega sitting and watching the world past by them, so she decided to join him. She quietly got up to her feet, and slowly padded up behind him and was about to grab him when he spoke.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Kate's ears perked up and she was shocked to know how her Mate knew she was behind him. "How did you know. . ." Kate questioned but Humphrey spoke. "I practiced from when you were trying to push me into the water when I go to get a drink" Humphrey then nosed her on the cheek.

"I always love it when you do that to me" Kate said doing a girly giggle and turning her head way from him but still looking at him. Humphrey then licked her cheek and then moved up to her ear and licked inside of it.

Kate's tail started wagging quickly. She smiled and then, without thinking, licked his entire front of his muzzle. Humphrey took this chance and leaned in to kiss Kate with the most passionate kiss, the best kiss they shared for an entire week.

Kate moaned from the passionate kiss and moved in to Humphrey, which lead him to grabbing her around under her shoulders and her grabbing him on top of his shoulders.

This kiss went on for about 5 more minutes until both of them broke away from the kiss, but remained close to each other with their noses touching. "Wow" They both said. That's when Sebastian started to wake up from the sun light and shifted in his sleep, then woke up with his head up and blinking his eyes a few times.

What he thought were Kate and Humphrey, somehow his eyes were seeing Necrowolves in the places of Humphrey and Kate. They both growled at him and were about to attack. Sebastian quickly back to the back of the train and was getting very scared.

The Necrowolves then growled more, that's when Sebastian blinked his eyes again. He then saw normal Kate and Humphrey. Sebastian was breathing heavily from his sudden change of vision.

"Sebastian" Kate said walking up to him. She put her paw up against his head, which made him turn away from her. Katelyn heard the commotion and woke up and looked to see Sebastian looking like he had a nightmare.

"Sebastian, what's wrong?" Katelyn asked. Kate moved out of the way and put her paw on his chest. Sebastian slowed his breathing and sat down looking towards the ground. "What's wrong?" She asked again.

"I though. . . I could have sworn. . . they. . ." Sebastian all could say before walking to the train door and starting to breathe normally again. "What's wrong with him?" Kate asked. "Must've been a bad dream he had or something" Katelyn said.

The moment was cut short when they heard squeaking again and looked to see Garth chewing again on the bone chew toy. By the way they were looking at him; he was still asleep, but still chewing on the bone. Everyone just looked at him with crept out eyes.

"So. . . where are we now?" Everyone was now looking at awaken by Salty, Shakey, and Mooch who were watching the entire time before Humphrey woken up. They were just sitting there just waiting for another event to occur.

"Well. . . ."Humphrey said looking out the doors. "We got very far from last night, we should be able to get to Idaho as long as we stay on the train and nowhere else. We'll have to pick up something to eat to keep up healthy if we have to make a run for it" Humphrey spoke as he didn't know Sebastian acting weird behind him.

Sebastian looked up. . . suddenly seeing another Necrowolf on the top part of the train cart door, with its mouth open and drooling of blood. "No. . ." Sebastian tried to close his eyes but it was still there. He then saw the creature ready to strike.

Sebastian then does the unthinkable: He yells at it, which get's everyone's attention and they look to see Sebastian suddenly jumping out of the moving train! "Sebastian!" Katelyn yelled, confused what to do, then jump out of the train as well. "Sebastian, dude, no!" Salty says as he, Shakey, and Mooch running and jumping out of the train.

"We to go after them!" Humphrey said as he looked out the door, seeing the ground pass by very fast, then makes a choice and jumps out of the cart, with Kate having no choice but to go after him. Garth and Lilly see the whole event occur.

"Garth, come on, we have to catch up with them!" Lilly said. Garth just sat there. "There is no way I'm doing something that dumb and crazy, just to go after that omega's friend" Garth protesting.

Lilly made an angry face, then she saw the chew toy, and grabbed it and threw it out the door into the forest. "No!" Garth screamed as he jumped out of the train cart and after the chew toy. Lilly just rolled her eyes and jumped out after her mate and her friends.

**A/N: What has happened to Sebastian? I thought he stopped seeing Necrowolves, BTW: I only added that part is because I got nothing else to add to this chapter. So, please don't hate me guys. **


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: hey everyone, sorry but if this story look weird that's because I'm writing this chapter on my iPod because my parents took my laptop away the last 3 weeks. So here's the next chapter, enjoy! A squirrel was collecting nuts and shoving them into his mouth for food. It had found another acorn and was about to take it away with him when he looked up to see the black wolf, Sebastian, rolling towards him. The squirrel screamed in a high pitch voice and ran off, just as Sebastian rolled right past him. Sebastian continued to roll until he smashed into a bush, which stopped his rolling and he found himself in a field much similar to the valley in the western pack. He grunted as he stood up and held his paw to his head and rubbed it. "what the heck just happened?" he asked. That's when he heard screaming and yelling coming towards behind him. He looked around and saw katelyn rolling and stopping near him. "Katelyn, are you ok?"Sebastian ran to her side. She lifted her head up and spoke. "Sebastian, what happened to you?" Sebastian was confused. "what are you talking about?" he questioned. Then the two heard something and turned to see Humphrey and Kate rolling down into the valley on their left, shakey, salty, and mooch coming in besides them a few feet back. To their right, a chew toy bounced out of the tree lines and landed next to mooch, then came Garth running in and grabbing the toy. Lilly came down with him at the same time. Then Garth looked up from his toy and went over to Sebastian. "what the heck were thinking back there?!" Garth asked. Sebastian still didn't know what was going on. "Sebastian, buddy, why did you jump out of the train like that?" salty asked. "ok...I don't know what is going on with you guys: first I'm sleeping in the train, next I'm finding myself rolling down the hill and you guys are behind me and asking me these questions." Sebastian said. Then Kate went up to him. "wait,," you don't remember what happened just right now?" Sebatian shook his head. "nothing?" katrlyn asked. "Nothing at all, I don't know what happened" Sebastian said. "well I'll tell you what happened: you cost us our only ride to Ida-who" Garth said. "idaho!" Humphrey corrected him. "whatever, our only ride because of something you can't remember. Now how are we suppose to get there now?" Garth growled. "hey Garth, goes easy on him" Humphrey came in. "you stay out of this omega, you just had to go after him when he jumped" Garth stood up against him. "he's my friend, I look out for him. I guess it's something you don't know since you don't have any friends" Humphrey turned back to him. Garth couldn't say anything for the truth was spoken: Garth had no friends, period. "look" katelyn said coming in between them."We are not getting anywhere of we keep fighting like this. We should find some shelter and find another ride to Idaho. Come on, I think we are near the end of the border of Canada" katelyn said. "how do you know?" Lilly asked. Kayeltn pointed behind everyone to a sign saying 'U.S/ Canada border' and seeing a barbed wired fence below it. "oh" Lilly said as everyone past her, making her running behind them to catch. What they didn't notice was a certain wolf watching them and suddenly flashing away into the Forest. A/N: this story is getting good huh? Who do you think that was? 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: hey everyone I'm still writing on my iPod and I know the writing sucks and all but my parents won't give it back i hate it. Also could some PM me how to make space in between paragraphs, that would be really helpful. Now let's get this story started! At a popular and very crowed gas station, a red truck loaded up with a 2013 Motor home, about 25 feet long, come in into the parking lot of the gas station that was also a restaurant and auto shop. Right next the dumpster, our beloved wolves walked in from a large hole in the fence and hid behind a dumpster. "this place looks incredible" Shakey said as he watched the humans coming and going. "But that doesn't explain why Kateyln brought us here" Garth turned his eyes at the blonde and black wolf. "We can catch a ride on one of their vehicles, and be in Idaho in no time" she said. "see, this is why I love this girl" Sebastian kissed on the cheek. "Humphrey, dude, I'm so starving" Shakey said right as he stomach growled. "We don't gave time to eat Omegas" Garth said with a litte annoyance. "No Garth, we got to find some food around, without any strength we'd have to drag their bodies which could slow us down" Humphrey said. "And this is why I love my Omega" Kate leaned in and kissed Humphrey. Right on cue, a human walked out of the gas stastion and Resturant and threw away left overs into the dumpster where the wolves were hiding behind. "lunch is served!" Humphrey said as he climbed up with Kate behind him, and did a small flip into the pile of leftover food and began to chow down. The rest of the group, except Garth, dove right in. "Guys, come on, we can't act like this every stop we make" Garth argued, just as his stomach growled in hunger. "Well, I guess it hurt for a bit" Garth climbed up and joined everyone in their little feast. But their meal was about take a turn, right when Salty drops a chicken wing out of the dumpster and jumps out to go get it, but as he grabbed in with his mouth he looks up to see Grey, overcoat, and white, underbelly, and green eye Female husky. Salty drops the chicken wing and just stares at the beautiful haiku, it was like looking at a different kind of Lilly. "Hi" the husky said. Salty just shook his head out of the trance and looked for words to say. "hey" salty said. He smiled inside, he knew that line would come in handy since the moonlight howl. "Are you a wolf?" the female husky asked. Salty just went a little wide eye knowing that he won't get a chance this one. "Uh. . .I uh" Salty could only say. "Becasuse that's really cool" the husky said. Salty let out relief inside, the outside, He just spoke again. "Yeah I am" "Whats a cute wolf like you doing out here?" the husky asked him. Salty just went crazy inside that this dog was suddenly calling him cute. "Well you see, my friend has parents in Idaho and he brought his mate and our friends with him and are now traveling to get to there but we are running into trouble and we need a new ride" Salty explained. "Sounds like an exciting trip" the Husky said. "it is" Salty said. Then a can was dropped in his head and he and the husky looked up to see Humphrey and Kate looking over them. "Meet someone new pal?" Humphrey asked. "You guys looking for a ride?" the husky asked. Garth looked over to the haiku and spoke. "yeah, but how do we know we can trust you?" "Well, I'm not attacking you or calling the humans in" the husky replied. "good point" Kate said. "if you need a good ride, take that 25 long motor home. They are one of the humans heading into the state, better hurry before they leave" the husky said. "let's go everyone, we got no time to waste!" Humphrey said as he jumped out with everyone behind him. He looked around and made a paw wave behind him telling everyone to run inside. The door was open so everyone had no trouble getting in. Salty and the female husky were at the door, salty climbed into the door and turned around to the husky. "Make sure you wait until you pass a sign that says 'Welcome to Washington'" she said. "thanks, will I ever see you again?" salty asked. "I might, my owners are heading in the direction you guys are going so yeah, we might see each other again" the husky said. Then the motor home started to move. "bye" the husky said as she sat there and blew a kiss at him. "oh wait. I didn't get your name!" Salty asked. "It's Angel" Angel said as she waved goodbye to Salty as he closed the door. But he and the soup didn't know that the group of huskies from 2 days ago were watching them and now knew where they were heading. "well meet again soon" the eye patch husky said as his owners car followed behind the motor home of the wolves. A/N: this is great, but I still need more reviews to get inspired 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: hey everyone I still have to write this on my iPod, but really why am I the only author who's in a good mood while some authors I know are doing bad in life? So yeah, I read the alpha and omega 2 wiki and the movie is coming out next month...terra and slash...what does that mean?... and also how do you put a space in this writing? Beginning of day 2 everyone has now woken up inside a more cozy mobile home, all thanks to a a special beautiful husky that salty is now falling over paws with. He couldn't take his mind offf of her during his sleep and was waking up to him talking in his sleep. "that's really cute to watch" katelyn said sitting on a couch across from him. "he's been like that all night, I barely got any sleep" Garth said laying down on the couch on the far left. "well I got a good sleep thanks to my garthy here" Lilly said cuddling and muzzling against Garths side as he just smiled. Humphrey was looking through the cabinets for something to do for he bored once again. "Humphrey, what are you doing?" Kate asked while sitting in a chair. "just trying to find something to pass the time" Humphrey said as he pulled out a can of spring snakes, then tossed it to the ground, making it explode the bouncing snakes and flying all over the place. "Humphrey" Kate said taking off a snake from her head and tossing it. Then Humphrey went back to looking for more stuff, then pulled out something that made him happy. "look what I got" Humphrey pulled out a black biker helmet, the same one he wore on his and kate's ride home from Idaho. "hello old friend" Humphrey put the helmet on him and starting dancing around like he did in the trailer. That's when Kate realized something and looked around to see a red hair wig, a pair of sunglasses and a pink human bra hanging on the side of the couch. Then Kate got up and went over to the window that was inbetween them and the drivers, he saw the same couple that travels to Idaho every year! "oh thank you humans" Kate smiled as she knew that they were on the right track now with the two humans. She turned around to see humphrey dancing around. "that's right Humphrey, dance all you want" Kate said. Sebastian was still sleeping with his back towards everyone and still had nightmares from the outbreak. How could he be having nightmares and visions when when he wiped out the outbreak for good? That's when he heard high pitch screeching noise that made him shot his eyes open but not his body. He blinked his eyes open a few times, looking at the wall in front of him, trying to go back to sleep before seeing a shadow appearing, looking like necromorph. He closed his eyes, then shooting them open as the necromorprh shadow came closer to him. Sebastian them open his paw, readied his claws, and turned around was about to strike when he saw salty with the bouncing snaked wrapped around his shoulders, almost in the same form as the shoulder arm spears. Sebastina just let out a sigh of relief as he put away his claws. He got up stretched, piping his back bones. He looked around as remembered he was in the mobile home with everyone and this was this was the beginning of day 3 of their trip, he knew that this was going to be a long day. "You feeling ok sweetie?" katleyn asked. Man did he loved he voice. "yeah I'm good, just at little tired is all" Sebastian said. Then he looked infront of him to see veryoen happy and laughing, but then a Red and orange flash appeared and everyone was now a necromorph, growling toward him, then the flash came back and everyone was normal again. "I'm just fine babe" sebastian said to katelyn. A/N: running low on ideas for the next chapter, but the best parts will come later, I'm still trying to find a new laptop, so hopefully soon by around when alpha and omega 2 comes out. Cya guys soon! 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: hey everyone, can't talk right now! I got to work on this story and deal with crazy things here at home. I know some of you are pissed about PMing you and the stories and I'm sorry, I can't stand the mixed up pairs and all honestly, I hate to read about the wolves losing their virginities to other wolves instead of their mates. So yeah, I'm gonna work on this story, and right now I'm gonna mention something about the secret pack! Night had come by quick, thankfully Sebastian had no nightmares and rested peacefully next to Katelyn. Garth and Lilly were simply enjoying themselves on a message chair, with Garth sleeping upside down with the bone in his mouth, squeaking everything he snored. The omega buddies were sleeping on a pile of pillows on the ground, but what Shakey and Slaty don't realize is that they are sleeping right besides each other facing each other and with their heads on Moochs belly. "oh Reba, you have such the nicest fur" Shakey said as he grabbed onto Salty and snuggled. "oh. . . My. . . Gosh" Kate giggled in a quiet tone as she found an old fashion camera and pressed a button which flashed and took a shot of the three omegas. "this is will be so good for everyone back home" Kate put away the picutre. Then she felt movement next to her, seeing Humphrey moving around in his sleep. "Hm, wonder what my omega is dreaming about" Kate listened to him breathing. Then he started mumbling. "Mom. . .dad" Humphrey spoke, his tail wagged in happiness. Kate smiled and just watched the love of her life. The male wolf shifted around until he was sleeping in a ball and resting his head on his tail. Kate took this opportunity, since she couldn't in Jasper park, and stroked her mates back and shoulders with her golden colored paw. Humphrey's tail started to wag in happiness feeling the message from his love. Kate gave a little smile, then leaned down and moved her wet black nose unto Humphreys ear. Humphrey laughed in his sleep from the wet feeling, then Kate licked the inside of his ear, jolting his awake all of a sudden. Humphrey yawned and looked at the beauty in front of him. "What was that for?" Humphrey said with a hint of happiness and confusion in it. "you just, very cute sleeping and talking" Kate mentioned. "did I really talk?" Humphrey asked. Kate nodded. "yeah, but it's weird, I saw burrs of my parents, I knew their voices but I didn't know what they looked like" Humphrey said. Kate tilted her head. "Really?" Kate questioned. "Yeah, I seem to know their names, my moms name is Terra, and strangely my dads name is Slash. Cool name for my father, but there was another wolf." Humphrey said. "Really, Who?" Kate asked. "I dont know, the wolf was a female, she had black and white fur, kinda looked like my and she had pink eyes" Humphrey questioned himself more as he spoke it out loud. "Did you hear a name from her?" Kate asked. Humphrey shook his head and dropped his head. "What's wrong?" Kate looks at him. "I don't if I do have a sister or not, my brother may not be alive, I just some answers." Kate nuzzles her nose sgaisnt his cheek. "you will ge answers soon" Kate said, right on cue Mooch snored really loud grabbing their attention. Humphrey saw his friends in the strange position. "let's just get soome sleep, goodnight beautiful" Humphrey said going back to sleep. Kate kissed his cheek and rested next to him. "Goodnight my sweet omega" Kate said. A/N: so yeah, I found the two names, and remember the date: Semtember 20th, 2013. Review it guys, thanks. 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: hey everyone it's me again. Now some of you are angry at me for talking crap about the switching pairs from the movie, but I came to realize that I love the storylines of everyone of every story, I just don't like the use of the characters when they break up and be with other wolves or cheat on each other. Does everyone understand me? Look I'll I'm saying is that go on with the stories, but stop with heart breaking and maybe stick to adventure stories and maybe make a Garth and Lilly adventure story like there is with Humphrey and Kate. No more cheating and heartbreaking, that's all and I know it's fanfiction but everyone let's get off that category for a while, thanks. Here's chapter 12

Humphrey was the first one to stir awake, he lifted his head and yawned, the getting up and stretching his body. He noticed everyone was still asleep, even Kate was sleeping even though she was right next to him the whole night. Humphrey jumped on the ledge of the couch and looked outside, seeing that the human couples are slowing to a stop. Hunphrey looked around through the window, seeing that they were at another gas station.

that's when Kate lifted her head up and opened her eyes, seeing Humphrey looking out the window with the sun shunning though the glass, making the outline of his grey fur shine, with his eyes more blue then ever. Kate smiled, she made a right chicken staying with Humphrey. She looked over at Garth, thinking back to when she almost fell for him at the moonlight howl. At first she was mesmerized by his good looks and muscles, and could make a great mate for her, but there was something in her heart saying that Garth wasn't a perfect wolf for her, and his howl said it all.

When she saw Humphrey for the first time, he was very handsome for an omega, always in a good mood, makes everyone laugh including her, and always did his best to make the pack from killing itself. Kate even saw Humphrey playing around with the pups of the pack and thought to herself that he would make a great father someday. With Garth, he was too muscular and too handsome, Kate was too beautiful. She thought that them together wouldn't fit. Plus she kinda hated Garth already for calling Humphrey a Coyote.

Plus Kate hated herself for saying that Humphrey wasn't no one important, that she said to Lilly to take 'Little Coyote Humphrey and running along' she knew it was a bad thing to a friend, but she knew that if she tried to stand up for Humphrey, Garth would know that Kate likes an omega and might even get word out to his father and war would stir up. Kate only did it to protect him, she liked him as a friend and that grew overtime when they were relocated. Kate a right choice marrying Humphrey.

"Kate, you're awake" Humphrey said as he got down from the couch and walked over to her, giving her a nuzzle on her check. Kate only let out a tear on her right eye. Humphrey noticed this and asked "Kate, what's wrong?". Kate didn't answer and leaned in, hugging humphrey's furry body with all her love and passion, showing him she loved him. "Kate, you feeling ok?" Humphrey questioned as his head was on top of her head. "Humphrey. . . .I'm sorry!" Kate said as she wiped her tear on his should fur. "For what?" Humphrey didn't had a clue what she was talking about.

"That night, at the moonlight howl, I'm sorry for saying you were no one important, to make you leave" Kate said pressing her nose against his wet nose. "Kate, I. . . ." Humphrey got cut off. "I had to say that to protect you. If I had stand up for you against Garth, he would know that I actually care for omegas. He would've called off the marriage and start a war, then all of us would be hurt. I never meant to hurt you, I was only it to protect you. I'm sorry Humphrey, you were my friend back then and I treated badly" Kate had finished with her nose still pressed against his with her eyes finally looking up and straight into hai blue eyes.

Humphrey sat there speechless. He finally understood why Kate acted that way that night, she only did it to protect him. He knew he made the right choice of becoming friends with her, she was a caring wolf as well. She was different from any other alpha, she would've called him names and pushed him away, she would've made fun of him while she was still an alpha. Kate knew alphas and omega can't howl together, but she denied that by howling with him on the train ride home. Finally Humphrey spoke. "Kate, you were only doing that to as an alpha, I don't blame you. I've been in live with you since we first met and I was very hurt not by the words but by you meeting Garth. How was he suppose to treat you like a proper female when all he went after was your looks. I would still love you Kate, even if you gone as an Omega" Humphrey fnishex speaking.

Kate was taken back from what she heard. She loved Humphrey and nothing could change that. "I love you Kate, always have. Even if you have to make a tough choice for the pack, I'll always will." Humphrey whispered. Kate dropped a tear from her left eye. "Humphrey, I love you too. I dont think Garth would have ever treated me the way you have. And I also have some news, two days before we left, I found out something that would really make us happier." Kate said trying to hold in the happy joy in her. "What is it?" Humphrey asked. "We're going to. . . . . . "

The moment was cut short when the door to the mobile door opened, waking everyone up. There at the door, was a human hunter. "Wolves!"

A/n: guess the group is in more trouble now. What was the news Kate had? Was it a right choice Kate made for being with Humphrey? Answer and review on your reviews. Thanks everyone 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: hey everyone, I turned 18 today! Now I'm legal for strip clubs! Jk, anyway here is chapter 13 for you Humphrey and Kate pairing lovers.

"Wolves!" shouted the human hunter. This outburst made everyone in the mobile home wake up from their slumber and look to see the human in front of them. Everyone looked at each other before Sebastian shouted. "Run!" with that, everyone ran past the hunter and made their way outside. "somebody get a gun!" Humphrey and the group were running through the whole gas station with Human screaming in fear, shock, and confusion. Some humans grabbed human children and held them in protection.

"We need to find a way out of here guys" Humphrey said as he and everyone else slowed to a stop with humans running away and backing away in fear. They saw many cars and humans as well as a large store in front of them with mountains and a forest in the background. "where do we go?!" Kate asked leaning close to Humphrey hoping for an answer. Humphrey didnt know what to do, that was until He heard a familiar voice from a distance.

"guys over here!" Called a female husky, Angel. Everyone looked to see her waving her paws towards her direction and saw her behind a dumpster next to the gas station store. "Come on everyone" Humphrey said as he began to head to Angel, right before Garth spoke. "You still going to trust that Husky?" He asked. Humphrey had gotten a little irritated. "Do you really want to discuss this now?!" Humphrey said as he took off with Kate and the other following him. Garth grunted as he followed them to the husky. Mooch and Salty were about take off when Something pinned them down from behind and pushed their heads to the concrete ground.

"Remember me fellas, though you could make a fool out of me and then escape? Not today you won't!" barked the Eye patch Husky. Humphrey made it to Angel and saw her standing next to a large hole in the fence leading into the Forest behind the store. Humphrey waited for everyone to get through when he noticed two of his friends are missing. "Where are Salty and Mooch?" he asked as he looked around. Angel looked over her shoulders to see the two omegas being crushed by the large husky on top of them. She gritted her teeth.

Salty and Mooch were having their skulls being crushed by the husky on top of them and couldnt move to fight him off. Mooch managed to turn his head, and with a quick swipe with his free paw, he back pawed the husky in the face, leaving a small but noticeable mark on his face. "you'll pay for that!" said the eye patched husky.

Mooch then saw a hind leg come from behind the husky, hitting the back of his head and knocking him to his back. Mooch and Salty stood put to see Angel standing there with a smile on her face. She then leaned in to Salty and Kissed his, followed by a gentle nose rub. "You're still a cute wolf" she said. That's when they heard groaning and looked to see the eye patch husky getting back up. "guys run" Angel said. "but Angel..." Salty was cut off by another kiss. "go, I'll hold Him down!" she said as she jumped and pressed down on the huskys face with paws and her body weight. Salty was pulled by Mooch and ran off to join the others.

Humphrey waited for his friends to join them, and they did. But as Salty turned around to see Angel, she was suddenly clawed in the face and thrown to the ground and didn't move. "no!" yelled Salty. Humphrey came back and pulled Salty by his arm. "Come on buddy, let's go!" with that, they took off into the forest with their group.

A/N: hey everyone. I hoped you like it and I'll be keeping the chapters short to excite you for more. Hope you enjoyed a new chapter of A new Adventure 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: hey everyone, I found a wolf pup outside my house and he looks like Humphrey, or Winston, i can't tell the difference with those two. Well anyway I here's the next chapter

Where we left off was when the little pack of Jasper park was just escaping from a human infested gas station, many of them being hunters, with guns, and a strong husky with an eye patch chasing after them, and then beig saved by a friendly husky, Angel, only to have been captured by that eye patched husky just as the pack managed to escape. "guys, we have to go back" Shakey the omega begged as Mooch was pulling him by his forearm.

"Salty, you want to get captured too? We can't go back, there's too many human hunters to handle, then there goes our entire trip!" Humphrey said as he stopped the group and put a paw on hisshoulder. But Salty squinted his eyes near the verge of letting tears out. "But Humphrey dude, she's beautiful. . ." "dude I know, but I've seen how good she is, I know she'll make it through" Humphrey said.

"No, no, I have to go back. . . She's the only wolf that actually likes me. She saved us and now, I need to save her." Salty said. Then Sebastina jumped in. "hey man, first off: She's a husky. Second, you're gonna get yourself killed if you go back, sorry but it's for your own safety." he explained. "Humphrey almost got himself killed in a stamped to save Kate, you killed aliens to save Katelyn, your saying I can't do the same, dude?!" Salty snapped.

"Uhhh" Humphrey and Seabstian could only say. "Humphrey, you have been a great friend since we were pups. I'll never forget that. Angel needs me, and if I die, I'm dying saving her!" Salty said as he backed away a few steps, then turning to run back to the gas station. "Salt, wait!" Shakey said, running after him with Moochright behind him. Humphrey soon snapped out of what just happened then took a step forward. "guys. . ." Humphrey was cut off when a bullet shot into the ground, blowing dirt out near his paw. The 6 wolves looked to see 7 hunters coming from out of the bushes with shotguns and rifles. "Aww great!" Garth said. "What do we do?!" Lilly cried while hiding his Garth and holding onto his right forearm. "We have to go and get my friends" Humphrey said, but Kate pulled on him. "Humphrey, we go after them, we'll lead the hunters to them and kill us all. We have to make a run for it!"

But Kate, their my friends!" Humphreys said, right as a bullet hit the ground near them again. "We will find them later, right now we need to get out of here. We can't let your parents find out you were shot by a hunter, let's go" Kate said as she pulled him away in the direction where his friends took off to. He looked back and then made a run with everyone else with the hunters close behind.

what still they didn't realize once again that the same pair of eyes from a few days ago were watching them escape from the hunters while the pair looked to it's left to see Salty, Salty, and Mooch running over a hill back to the gas station. "theses are smart wolves" the dark figure said.

A/N: I know the chapter is short once again, but Id figured that with cliffhangers in shirt chapters will keep you wondering more, I will update soon since I'm already out of school and I still have to take care of my new wolf pup, I'll call him Sebastian. 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: hey everyone, I decied to rasie the wolf pup since couldn't find the mother. Anyway I have one last question for everyone: Why do you like making stories of Humphrey and Kate never being together and break thier bond?

As the six wolves ran for their lives from the humans, the pair of eyes soon shifted from the group and the dark figure of those eyes moved through the dark shadows of the trees surrounding it. No other creature could see the dark figure move through the trees, that is until it passes a shine of light coming through a crack of the branches. The light revealed a glimps black fur, with gray fur on the stomach of a slender body. The dark figure continued to move until it had reached the other side of the hill it was on, then moving under a bush, seeing once again the three omegas.

The pair of yellows eyes watched the omegas: Shakey, Salty, and Mooch reached back to the gas station they were once were at and crawling back under the hole in the fence. Salty went behind the dumpster and saw a few humans leaving the area, as he scout around for one female: Angel. But he saw her nowhere in sight, he was beginning to lose his hope when he sees a large pick up truck loading a large change in the back. Salty looks next to his paws and see an empty bottle and looks through it in the open tip.

through the bottle, he can see everything closer to his vision. He went past all the cars that contains humans until he reached the large pickup truck and looked in the back. There, was a sign of relief to the depth of his heart. In the cage, lied a wounded Angel, but besides the cage walking around was the eye patched husky. Salty put the bottle down and waved his law to his two friends to follow him. The three ran past a Trash can, next a pile of boxes, after that was a cardboard standee. They all poked their heads out and saw they were a couple feet from the truck. "this is crazy" said Shakey. " how are going to get her our without getting caught?" he questioned.

"we need a little distraction" Salty said. They soon moved to the right of the truck, the humans and the eye patched husky were on the other side, and Angel in a cage in the back. Shakey watched as Salty looked around the corner, then he saw a large rock on the ground, that gave him an idea. He picked the rock up, went back to the other end of the truck, looked around, then without warning, he threw the rock to who knows where as hard as he could. The rock soon made it's way into another truck, just when it was about to leave. The breaking of glass attracted the attention for the humans and the husky and went over to investigate. "That'll work" Salty said.

Then Salty made it to the back and found Angel with a large claw mark on her right side of her face. "Psst, Angel" Salty said. Angel picked her head off the ground and saw Salty. "Salty?! What are you doing here?" she asked in shock. "I'm breaking you out, you saved my life. I'm saving yours" Salty said as he moved his paws around the cage lock to open it. The rattling of the cage brought the attention of the Husky once more, as he turned around to see the wolves again. "Back for more?" he asks, growling and charging at them. "Hurry" Angel says Ina rushed tone. Salty almost gets the lock open, and see the husky getting closer. At that moment, Salty finally opens the lock, opening the cage door, just as the husky jumps into the air towards Salty, only to crash into the cage door just as it opens.

The four now make a break for it to another hole in the fence and head back out into the forest, finally free once again. "we made it" Salty to his pals, and then only to turn around and get smacked in the face by Angel. Shakey whimpers in pain as he rubs his cheek. "That was so stupid of you to do something like that" Angel said. Salty dropped his head. "but that was also the bravest thing I've ever saw" Angel smiles as she leans in and kisses Salty, then nuzzling him with passion. "Can we get going? We need to find our other friends" Shakey says. The two pull away. "let's get a move on" Salty says as he moves with Angel and his friends, hoping to find a way back to everyone else.

A/N: hey everyone, I hoped you all will answer my question and also review this chapter that doesn't include Humphrey or the group. Thanks again for reading, peace! 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: hey again everyone. So yeah I'm now the proud owner of Little Sebastian, my wolf pup who actually looks like Humphrey but smaller. Hopefully he doesn't have a horrible howl like Garth, btw I now am trying ignore those horrible heartbreaking stories of Humphrey and Kate not together. So anyway, I wanna take this chapter to the dark figure who has been watching the group the past few days.

Several months ago

The dark figure looked at a map, a human that displayed the entire area of Sawtooth, Idaho. This wolf has been searched outside of it's territory for a certain someone. The wolf was on an mini adventure alone to see what the world is like and get use to the environment. So far the wolf has now been searching for something to do exciting, but nothing yet. "This is terrible, nothing exciting or interesting to do" said the wolf, who was actually a female.

"Here I am, stuck in a human portapotty, reading a map to see where I go to find some adventure or friends, since I don't have any friends, even a boyfriend, in my pack. I'll know my parents will say something 'we told you that there was nothing out there besides humans." The female grunted as she folded the paper and put it behind her back, just as something hit the outside of the potty door. "Just a minute" she said put loud to whoever was outside. But then she realized: There were no humans outside in the golf course today. The wolf took extreme caution and unlocked the door, and slowly opened the door, making a creaking sound as it opened.

The female wolf poker her head out and looked around. She saw nothing out of the ordinary, nothing. "Hm, must've been the wind or something" she said. That's when he heard a clunk sound, following by a whimper and flapping of wings. She looked to the left and saw a blonde and white female with amber eyes. She was looking to her left, as if she was watching something. That's when a goose was flying through the air, with a blue eyed, dark gray furred and white male wolf holding onto the legs of the goose. The female wolf's eyes widen as she saw the male wolf. "he looked familiar" she said to herself. Then she watched the goose and th male wolf fly off into the trees with the amber wolf chasing after them. The female ran after them as well, only to be stopped by a group of black sharp trees.

The female could onto hear the sounds the wolf made and the goose trying to escape, why, she won't ever know. The female then turned around to find a way to see the wolf again for he reminded him of someone, but instead she turned around to head back to her pack, and to mainly her parents.

Later that day, she made it back to her pack and immediately went to her parents. She went to them, and notified them about two wolves outside of the pack in the park. At first her parents didnt really believe her until she had said something about the male wolf. "Dark grey? Did he have blue eyes?" The Alpha female asked. "yes" she answered. "Sweetheart, it's your little brother, who we had before you. His name is Humphrey" The alpha female said in happiness. The female widen her eyes as she now knew that she watched her little brother take off. "We know where he is, we will send a message to his pack leaders. He's in good care, but we need you to stay here in case he comes back so you can meet him." said her father, the alpha male leader. The female couldn't believe it: she had a little brother and was nearby to his real home pack. But she won't know how long until he comes back. But what struck more was that she had another younger brother, but the question to it is: Who is he? And where?

A/N: hey everyone, so I bet you weren't expecting something like this to happen. Well it did happen. Now Humphrey has an older sister. But she thinks her other brother is still alive, and where? More secretes revealed later on, and please everyone if you like this story just a little then follow it and favorite it please, that's my highest goal 


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hey everyone, so yeah. Little Sebastian is now howling a higher voice version of Humphreys howl from the train scene. Also I would to let everyone know, the reason why I hate KatexGarth pairings is because of two stories that I'm afraid will end: Meant for each other, and A sad story. Whoever the authors are for those stories, you two are horrible AandO authors. Read them and know why I hate that pairing to the core. Enjoy the chapter!

The group of wolves were running like there was no tomorrow. The Humans were chasing after the group of wolves with shotguns, rifles, and even one human was armed with an assault rifle. The had been chasing the group for 10 minutes already and they were easily catching up to their line of sight. That's when the group of wolves dissappered behind a large bush. The human hunters stopped. "You wolves can't find from us forever!" yelled the lead human hunter.

They all cocked their guns and stepped closer and quietly towards the bush, where the lead hunter grabbed a large branch and quickly pulled it away, at the same time aimed their guns in front of them. There was nothing in front of them. "where did they go?" one of the hunters asked. Then the lead hunter spoke. "they can't fool us, they must've crossed the river in front of us. They can't run from us forever!" the lead hunter then lead the other hunters across the 2 feet deep river. They made it towards the middle when bubbles came from behind one of the hunters, everyone else looked at him in disgust. "Really?!" all of them asked. "I didn't do it" The hunter said. "let's keep going, they can't be far" the lead hunter said as they all got out of the water and disappeared into the forest.

Soon, Humphrey's head was the first one to come out, gasping for air. He looked around to see the humans gone. "They're gone guys" Humphrey yelled back to the water. Right there, everyone came out of the water, gasping for air, then slowly breathing normally again. "Man that was too close!" Garth said. "yeah, all those humans crossing by us. They made the water warm" Kate said.

"Weird, the water is still warm" Katelyn said looking around the water for the source of the heat. " Guys, I'm sorry but I got really scared right now" Sebastian said lowering his ears to his head. Thats when everyone looked at him, and then their eyes widen when they realized that the water was warm because of Sebastian!

Everyone then jumped out of the water and shook their fur off dry, while Sebastian got out of the water slowly in embarrassment as shook his fur dry. Katelyn looked at her boyfriend and saw how sad he was with what happened earlier, she felt bad for him and now everyone might hate him.

Sebastian sat down and looked at his paws. He just did something that his friends would tell the whole pack and even hold on to him for years. Just then he felt a layer of warmth on his left side. He looked up to see the one girl who cares for him since they met. "Sebastian, I know it was embarrassing with what happened. But just know that I'll still love you, even if what you did was gross" katelyn said. "Way gross!" Garth said, having overhearing them. "Guess what Alpha, your dad told me you pied on his stomach when you were little!" Katelyn shouted back. Garth just lowered his eyes to his paws and tucked his tail under him.

"Ha! He got you good!" Humphrey laughed wagging his tail in happiness. "Humphrey"Katelyn spoke up. "Didn't Kate tell me that you peed yourself on your trip Home from Idaho?" Humphrey just whimpered and lowered his tail low. "Ha!" Garth said back. " What was I suppose to do? The human was pointing a gun to my face!" Humphrey argued back.

"Ok, um guys, when did we start talking about pee?" Lilly said fixing her fur. "Lilly's right, we need to get a move on" Kate said. They all looked to see the sky starting to turn a dark orange color, they had to find a place to shelter in for the night.

Everyone began to left when Sebastian stopped and looked at his right side, seeing a group of wolves lying on the ground, all of them having white stained clothes around their heads, some sort of twisted metal around their forelegs. He heard some sort of chatting coming from. "Take our minds so we may hear you, take our eyes so we may see you, take our paws so we may feel you, take our souls so we may feed you, we will live to praise you. . . ." the chatting reapeted itself. That's when Garth came up to him and pushed his head, shaking the vision out and the wolves were gone. " Didn't you hear us? We need to leave" Garth said as he walked away with everyone. Sebastian shook his head and left with everyone else.

The night terror was just getting started.

A/N: what was going on with Sebastian? Why are there more mixed pairing stories? Why is my wolf pup still howling as I write my story? Review this chapter, thank you. HumphreyxKate forever! 


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: hey everyone, terrible news: police officers found little sebastians mother in pieces. I didn't bring him out to see her. Today he was really quiet, he slept the whole day. Anyway, some of you already know I hate the GarthxKate pairing. The reason is that I don't hate Garth, I hate seeing him and Kate together. Also I have a back story of my own, similar to the other stories here. Humphrey falls in love with Kate, Kate is only his friend, she gets married to a bigger wolf and has a family with him, that stuff happened to me too. I found out the girl I fell in love with is now pregnant from her husband. It hurts me, and I only read these stories hoping that it wouldn't end painfully like for me, but I was wrong. So once I'm don't with thus story, there will be no more stories from me. So enjoy this last piece of work.

Today now marks the fourth day into the trip to Idaho's national park. The sun was at it's peak of shining over the top tips of the forest trees as well as through the branches of the forest, beaming the bright lights towards the face of a light brown colored female face lying next to her dark grey and white mate. She stood from from his side, leaning forward her front side, stretching her muscles of her back from her restful night. She had looked around to see the others still in their slumber state. She then found herself looking at the red and brown colored male wolf she almost married. Her minds had spoken to her that day about marrying for his body and looks and responsiblity for the good of the pack.

but she knew that she needed more then a strong wolf, she wanted someone to love her with all their heart. Garth didn't have the heart, only the muscle. Humphrey had the most heart in him then any other wolf in the whole pack. Yet the packs followed the law of not allowing the Alphas and Omegas to marry, but that didn't stop her. If she hadn't stopped herself from that close moment of the final nose rubbing of their close marriage, she would've never be with Humphrey today and along in this adventure to visit his family.

Also looking into the future of her close actions, she would've caused Humphrey to run away forever, maybe he would've joined an outside pack, become a better wolf but not be as kindly to her then before. There would also be if Humphrey may have hung out with Lilly, and growing emotions for her, and finally falling in love with her and rasing a family with her, soon forgetting his true feelings for kate. She may have also grown a bad connection to Garth and come to a point to mating with him and having pups instead of Humphrey.

Kate had made the best personal choice of her life marrying Humphrey, sure he may be a small omega who couldn't defend himself, but his heart was bigger then Garths body and no amour of muscle would cover up how much a caring wolf Humphrey was. That's when she didn't realize while thinking to herself that her beloved mate was awake and covered her eyes with his front paws. She had smiled as the touch of his paws, his fur was as soft as a newborn pups fur. She would know that Garth wouldn't have this soft of fur. "Enjoyed your sleep?" said her loving mate. "always will with you by my side"Kate said as she grabbed both his front paws with her front paws and holding onto them as she turned around and met his face to face with their black wet noses in close contact. Kate smiled with the whiff of his classic omega scent. She felt him breath in her scent as well as he tighten the grip on their paws.

Kate had dropped her ears back to her skull as she stared into his dark blue eyes as she did that one night he tried to get her to howl with him on a full moon night.

But all that work dropped as he did when he howled up high, bring her back fur to it's end and making her smile heavily with her ears down, righ as he fell into a small pit just outside her parents den. He had also taken care of some of the facial fur growing around his cheeks, giving him that appearance of a more mature look as of he were already a father.

Speaking of mature appearance, had grown some longer fur around face, giving her a more motherly look, even though she knew that they both were not parents, but Kate knew that soon they would be, and she would hope to show her parents and well as Humphreys. She would hate herself the most if she had even let herself mate with Garth, as well as trying to see what mating would be like with him after she mates with Humphrey, she knew there would be a very horrible consequence if she had given birth to pups resembling Garth instead of her own mate. "Who would ever see me and Garth together?! That would be a horrible mistake, and a horrible thing to see from other people!" she told herself as she smiled at her mate.

"Kate, you know that there is nothing more that I want in my life besides you, I would always love, I would never go for any other female, even Lilly or a female from another pack" Humohrey said as he slid his wet nose alongside Kate's snout, which brought his snout closer to hers to almost a kiss, but it was all interrupted by a small, white, wet, cold object floated in between them. Soon more of them appeared, just as everyone began to wake up and see the bright white sight in front of them outside, soon the forest in front if them was replaced by a layer of breath of coldness. "is it me, or is it snowing?" Sebastian asked. A/N: there you go guys, I hope some of you guys know how I feel and Kate explained it all. Now I need to take care of Sebastian, he seems so upset right now 


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: So everyone, I just went to a party and I had an awesome time yesterday, but today I feel very depressed. Also I don't why but there is a sudden spark with Humphreyx(random wolf) and KatexGarth or Katex(random wolf) stories, it this keeps up, then it'll drive everyone away from reading my story plus I don't know who was the fool who created on the KatexGarth pairings! Why would they make it? Anyway, Little Sebastian was with me on my laptop looking at Alpha and Omega photos when he started barking angrily at two certain pictures, can anyone guess who they are?

15 miles away. . . .

"Who would expect it to suddenly snow in this part of the land?" Shakey said as he walked over the 6 inches of white, cold snow, followed by Mooch, then Salty and Angel. They had managed to find a suitable den and sleep inside. Salty and Angel found a perfect place in the entrance of the den, where they watched the half of the moon brighten the night sky and having Angel fall asleep next to Salty's shoulder. He bought her close to him and they fell asleep, while Shakey and Mooch shivered in the cold temperature, which gave them no choice but to hug each other to keep warm.

"Well we are near the mountains, and near the mountains on the edge of Canada"Mooch said as he walked over the snow more, leaving miles of Paw prints behind them.

"I've seen this area before, we must be 100 miles away from the border of Canada" Angel Said as Shakey smiles with her sudden knowledge of the distance.

"100 miles?! We will never make it where ever it is we were headed to! Not to mention finding a way to reunite with Humphrey and everyone else! Who know where they are?" Shakey said in an out burst that made everyone stop in their tracks and look at him, as he just finished breathing heavily.

"Shakey buddy, you need to calm down. . . .""Calm down? Calm down?!" Shakey suddenly interrupted Mooch after he placed his paw on his shoulder. "We are just three omegas with a girl husky dog in the middle of no where, where they are hunters, human's dogs, maybe ever larger animals and no where to get food!" Shakey said as he shouted out the last word. The last word soon echoed out into the sky.

But that's when everyone started to hear low rumbling behind them at a higher elevation. That's when everyone widen their eyes in fear and turned around to see a large mountain behind them, then seeing the snow soon shifting and heading down towards then.

"Oops" Shakey said as he lowered his ears.

"Run!" Mooch yelled as he took off, with everyone now running behind him, just as the avalanche started to head in their direction.

(Put on YouTube 'Dead Space 3': The quick and the dead, play it at 2:50)

The snow soon grew into a huge wall of snow, crushing anything and everything standing in it's path. The three omega and female husky ran and quick as they could. Far ahead of them, one large tree was shaken off it's roots because of the ground shaking from the Avalanche, then falling over, breaking into pieces onto a rock, breaking off a piece of a hollow tree bark.

The tree bark landed right in front of the the wolves and husky, where the wall of snow was closing in on them. "Guys look" Salty yelled. They all saw the tree log. "This is going to turn Log sledding into a death escaping sled!" Mooch said as soon as they reached it, climbed in, and with the power of Mooch being in the back, he used his large body mass to push everyone down the hill they were just on

"Faster, it's catching up to us!" Shakey shouted in complete fear. "Dude, you're yelling in my ear!" Salty said as he held onto the log and rubbed his eat with his paw. "Sorry!" Shakey yelled again. Angel then spoke. "This is what you guys normally do as omega wolves?" "yeah, besides the fact of us escaping death from a wall of tumbling snow!" Salty said.

the fear of death was close then they thought as they felt the snow coming in closer and and coating part of their backs with the frost of the snow.

(Now play point 3:39 of the same song from earlier at this point until point 3:58)

"Guys, we cant out run it!" Shakey yelled. That's when they were coming to the edge of a cliff, towards the direction they were heading towards. "Guys, we got to jump off the cliff" Salty said. "Are you crazy?!" Mooch asked from the craziness. "Do you want to deal with that?!" Salty said as he pointed with his head towards the avalanche.

That's when the avalanche lifted the log up, throwing the log, and everyone over the cliff, followed by the snow fall over the edge and covering up the sight of the sky. . . . .

A/N: What has happened to the group, what happened to Humphrey and the group at this time? What pictures has Little Sebastian barked angrily at?!review, thank you! 


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: everyone listen: I had the most craziest dream that I was watching a scene from alpha and omega 2, Humphrey was near the train tracks, Kate and a bunch of other wolves behind, and when Humphrey looks on the other side of the tracks, he sees his parents both smiling at him, then the train comes by and they are gone. . . .crazy huh? Anyway an author was right about the A/N question last chapter, Sebastian did bark angrily at a picture of Kate and Garth almost rubbing noses. Also, Sebastian now knows how to use the toilet rather then outside. . .crazy little wolf.

15 miles back. . . .

"What was that noise?" Sebastian asked as he stopped in his tracks from hearing a low rumbling noise far away behind the group. "GUYS LOOK!" Katelyn yelled as she pointed towards the avalanche on a mountain in the distance.

"Whoa, thats something" Garth said as he watched the snow tumble down towards the bottom of the mountain. "Guys. . . You don't think my friends and that husky girl are on that mountain, right?" Humphrey walked up in front of everyone still looking at the mountain, where the avalanche had finally stopped.

Kate could hear the fear and worry tone in his voice when he mentioned his friends as they saw the event just right now.

"Humphrey" Kate walked up to him and presses her right side against his left side and pressed her snout against his neck before pulling it back and looking at him in his eyes.

"I know they're omegas. But I've known them for a while and I know they will get out of it. . . Just like that time they got Garth out of they poison Ivy incident. . . . Or that Poison Bitter berry incident. . . . . Or that time with the quick sand. . ." "Ok, we get it. Stop bringing those painfully memories. . ." Garth butted in before he started scratching his left arm.

Kate just rolled her eyes and looked back at Humphrey.

"Look Humphrey, the one thing to remember is that those friends of yours are ok right now" Kate said as he presses his nose against his and placed her paw against his cheek "See, this is why I love you Kate, you care for others then other alphas" Humphrey tiled his head to the side and leaned in about another kiss, until they heard a low growling.

Humphrey his ears and looked at everyone else. "Guys, we'll eat later" But everyone just looked at him with confused looks.

"Umm, that wasn't any of us" Garth said. "Then who made that noise then?" Kate asked, then hearing another growling near them. Everyone just stood in place as they all turned around to their left to see one animal that scared them more the bears.

"Oh, Poo" Humphrey , stood a Mountain lion the snarled and roared that echoed though out the Forest."Is that a mountain lion!?"Lilly asked in complete fear.

"Big, kitty, very big Kitty!" Sebastian panicked in terror.

A/N: Well, everyone is now in a pickle. So update this chapter soon and everyone I want to ask something about this story. What do you guys want to see more in the story: A: Kate and Humphreys love

B: Shakey, Salty, Mooch, And Angels parts

C: Sebastian sudden Dementia

D: Humphreys sister part

E: the whole group just trying to escape ad survive 


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: hey everyone, so fat this story is going better then I expected. I want to reach my goal or reaching more then 250 reviews by who knows what chapter, I'm getting new ideas as u go on, I'm creative. And now Sebastian is almost as tall as a Coke soda bottle. Now, what's the group up to?

The mountain lion roared once more, saliva dripped from it's large mouth, the fangs were white, curved, and sharp enough to pierce a wolf's eye through into the brain. The mountain lion then shifted it's gray eyes around the group, picking out it's next prey. The group were all fearing the large animal in front of them, even Garth himself.

"What do we do?" Katelyn asked in a more whispered tone, mainly towards Sebastian. "I don't know, I've never dealt with something with like this before!" Sebastian said with his ears down against his skull and his eyes completely on the movement of the lion.

"I'm scared!" Lilly said as she shifted next to Garth, pressing her whole body against his, poking only her right eye out from behind his right arm. Garth could feel his mate shaking in fear, so he moved so that his body was completely covering her in front of the mountain lion.

"What you do everyone, don't make any sudden movements. It'll make it more angry and chase us!" Kate said as she slowly, took one paw as a time backwards, making it look as though she wasn't moving at all. The mountain lion then lowered it's head and bared its fangs as it watched Kate and Humphrey back away along with everyone else.

But as they all backed away, Humphrey didn't seem to notice a small, 2 foot long snake slithering out of a bush, quietly moving toward Humphrey's right hind leg. The mountain lion then slowly walked towards the wolves, not before Humphrey spoke. "Barf, now's not the time to be messing with me!" Humphrey said whispering loudly through his teeth. Garth looked at him in confusion. "I'm over here Coyote, how am I touching if I'm here?" Garth responded back with a glare at him.

Humphrey squinted his eyes, not knowing what was going on, until he felt more movement on his hind legs. He looked to see one of the many things that he feared as a pup, the 2 foot long snake beginning to wrap itself around his leg. Humphrey almost screamed but closed his own mouth, until the snake then hissed, showing it's fangs. Humphrey lost it.

"SNAKE! snake! Snake!" Humphrey said as he beginning jumping around and wiggling his hind leg and wiggling out the snake off his leg as everyone stopped in their tracks and saw the snake on Humphrey's leg but also scared now that Humphrey has brought more attention to himself from the mountain lion.

Humphrey then grabbed the snake with both his paws and threw it straight at the Lion, landing right on it's face, mainly on it's eyes.

"Run!" Kate yelled as she tool off, pulling Humphrey by his shoulder, then everyone else followed as the mountain lion was using it's large paw to swipe the snake off and then saw Lilly's tail in the distance and beginning running after her.

Everyone continued to run tree after tree, rock after rock, going through anything to escape. "Nice one coyote!" Garth yelled behind Humphrey. "There was a snake on my leg, it was gonna bite my leg!" Humphrey said as Sebastian spoke up. "Humphrey, tree!" He warned him! "What?" He asked, all suddenly answered as he slammed straight into a large oak tree head on. "I've been there before" Kate said as he helped her mate, just as he looked up the tree. "Quick, everyone climb!" Humphrey said as he grabbed a low branch and pulled himself up, he got up on all fours and grabbed another low branch and continued on up. Kate then squatted down and flipped onto a branch and jumped up catching up to Humphrey.

Sebastian then climbed up into a branch and helped Katelyn climb up one branch at a time. Garth did the same as Kate and jumped into a tree . He stopped and let down his paw to pull Lilly, she was a little heavier then Garth expected, but it was no problem for him for he loved her.

But as Garth pulled her up, the mountain lion came running out of the bushes and then saw Lilly in the tree and in it's line of sight. Garth saw the lion coming at them. His eyes widen, he snapped out of his fear of the worse, and with all his might, Garth pulled Lilly up to the branch with him, but it was a bad timing.

The mouton lion pounced off the ground and brought it's sharp claws out, and at the moment when Garth pulled Lilly up, one of the mountain lion's paw swiped in front of Lilly's face, just as she was pulled and brought into Garth's arms.

The mountain lion landed on the ground and quickly got up and began to climb the tree where everyone was in, but the claws couldn't dig into the tree bark because the bark was too smooth. So basically the mountain lion wouldn't be able to climb the tree.

Garth held Lilly tight in his arms as he heard Lilly weep softly, that's when he felt a little thick liquid on his chest, he could tell it wasn't Lilly's tears. He pulled Lilly out of the hug and he saw her head hanging low, more like looking down."Lilly, did that thing hurt you?" Garth asked as he placed his paw on her cheek, then feeling warm thick liquid on her face. Garth brought his paw out and saw what he feared most: Blood.

The alpha then looked at his mate and then used his other paw to lift her head up, and what he saw was more worst then the blood. The Alpha saw on his omega mate, three small but deep scratch marks on her left cheek. Blood began quickly sliding out of the cut, and it dripped off her face onto the branch below her. Garth just sat there looking at her mate's injury and almost let out tears of hate and fear, but instead brought Lilly into a warm hug, letting her cry into his chest.

Humphrey was three branches above them, seeing what the mountain lion had done to his mate's sister. Because of him and his stupid action, he blames himself for this horrible incident.

A/N: guess this is the first time Humphrey has ever done something to hurt Lilly. What do you think will happen next? Review as much you guys can. Now I gotta go help Sebastian, he fell into the toilet again! 


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: greetings my good readers. So right now, Sebastian is going crazy whenever I type in a new story, and he really does bark when I show him a picture of Kate and Garth almost rubbing noses, maybe he knew it was bad when he saw the movie yesterday. Also I'm happy because of the story: Cold Blood, just updated and the new chapter made me feel better. Now, enough of Kate and Humphrey and the group, let's see whatever happened to Shakey and the group.

P. S: I would like to thank Ice the lone wolf for his OC: Ice. I'll introduce his other OC in the next chapter.

The mountains were now under 3 feet of white, freezing snow. The blowing of the wind and the snow combined created a eerie sound, showing that there was no life around. A log that was hollow and broken in half was now only having the top part of it showing at the surface of the snowfall. But somewhere nearby, a silver and white wolf was walking against the snowing winds, his legs a few inches below the snow level. His front part of his body was covered in frost from the snowflakes.

His ears and the fur all around his face was being blown back hard, but it didn't stop him from continuing on his own lone wolf journey. Soon the snowing winds was beginning to die down, the wolf was able to see in front of him, more likely a few feet ahead of him.

But just as he was able to finally re adjust his eyes from having them half way closed, he trips. He lands gave first in the snow and gets up slowly. He shakes off the snow off his fur coat and then looks at his paws. But what caught his attention was a piece of log sticking out of the ground.

The wolf walked over to it slowly, only to be completely surprised by a light grey paw bursting out of the ground. The wolf stepped back in shock and fear, never thinking something was still alive in this deep of snow. Soon the one paw came to two paws, then it was a head coming out of the ground.

That wolf coming out of the ground, was Salty. His body was covered in the frost of the snow covering his entire body in the recent avalanche and he began to shake from the freezing temperature. "Are you okay?" asked the silver wolf who helped Salty back onto his paws. "H-help, m-m-my friends are tr-trapped too!" Salty said as he then sneezed and wrapped his arms around himself for warmth.

"Well where are they?" asked the Silver wolf. "S-s-somewhere. . . . near the log we w-w-were on!" Salty said as he cupped his paws together and breathed out hot air to heat himself. The silver wolf looked away from Salty and began searching around for his friends, but couldn't find any traces. There was too much snow, even though the snowing had died down, it still didn't help him searching.

"A-Angel, Shakey, M-Mooch, where are you?!" Salty yelled out still covering himself. The Silver wolf began to dig right next to the log, but nothing alive was there. The silver wolf backed away from the log and was about to turn around and walk off when he fell into the snow, about 3 feet, when he felt something against his body. He looked up to see a female Husky in the snow, her head sticking out along with her shoulders and forelegs. The silver wolf quickly grabbed her by the scuff with his teeth and pulled her out with all his might.

Salty looked over to see Angel being pulled out, then dragged over to him by the silver wolf. Salty grabbed her and wrapped his arms and body around her, who soon woke up as soon as her body made contact with his. "S-Salty?" Angel asked. The two then heard noises behind them to see the silver wolf digging, before stopping and pulled out with both his forelegs, Shakey and Mooch. "You found them. . ."Angel said before she sneezed from the cold snow. "Don't talk right now, I need to get you all to a safe place to warm up, it's too dangerous here right now" The silver wolf said as he padded Shakey and Mooch to start moving. "Hey," Salty asked. The silver wolf turned. "What's your name?"

"Ice" He answered. "W-what a strange name to have while in a place like this. . ." Shakey said as they all walked away into the distance. But they didn't stay to see some of the snow against the bottom of the cliff slid off, revealing a red female wolf frozen, but what is shocking is the wolf had a 4-fang jaw, the eyes were plain white, a small yet deep circular stab wound into the middle of the forehead and finally, growing out in the back right shoulder back of the wolf and out the side of the left should were two red, veiny, long, flesh peeled appendages, where at the end of them were two long, sharp, silver, blood drenched blades.

This wolf used to be a normal wolf, a few months ago before becoming infected and then forced frozen by her adopted son, this was known, as Mary.

The sun shined through the clouds, the rays hit the frozen Dead wolf body, soon the the ice covering it began to thaw out. . . . .

A/N: didn't think u would leave out the Necrowolves, or Necromorphs, whichever name you guys prefer,well I didn't and I guess you wont know who that wolf Mary is. Anyway I gotta go, Sebastian is licking my iPod. . . -hears barking and then glass breaks in kitchen- No Sebastian, that's not a chew toy! 


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: hey again everyone, so recently I've been looking around this site and google and not many people are fans of the KatexGarth pairings, there are stories with them as well as Humphrey and Lilly but their together not the other way around, and also there isn't that many images of Kate and Garth together, which I think is good because I think of him as the big, branny, and muscular guy, but with Kate it just seems boring same old pairing cuz what could those do together for fun and stuff besides talking about the pack and keeping order, Humphrey and Kate can do crazy things and amazing things, but also imagine the pups that would follow both traits as they get older. Speaking of pups, Sebastian seems to like Kate, he keeps licking my computer screen every time I put an image of Kate, most of them are with Humphrey, the ones with Garth, he just sits there. Anyway, back to the story. . .

The sun hovering over the forest of the unknown area, the sky had turned to a bright orange color with some combination of pink and purple on the outside of the orange rays. This had darken the trees, taking away their natural dark green color like the scene would look in a painting. But one tree at this had multiple scratches and skid marks all around the bottom of the tree's bark. There at the bottom, was the large adult male Mountain lion, trying my efforts to climb onto the tree, where up in the branches were 6 wolves, all from Jasper Park. One of them was partly injured for the youngest member of the group was struck on her left cheek by the lion chasing after them.

Now, the wolf leading this group was now upset that he had caused pain to his mate's young sister. He was watching his brother-in-law lick away the blood from the scratches of his sister-in-law. "Garth, if there's anything-" "Shut it Coyote!" Garth had snapped at Humphrey before he could finish his sentence before he went back to licking his mate's wounds again.

"I wanna help. . ."Humphrey spoke out once more, having Garth suddenly stop the licking and turned his head around to the omega in the branch above him across the tree. "You can help by Shutting up, and staying away from me and Lilly!" Garth was now in full anger. Humphrey looks past Garth to see Lilly looking at him, wanting her to get Lilly to calm him down, but instead looked away before Garth went to licking her wounds.

Humphrey lowered his head and let his ears down against his head as he shifted back next his mate, Kate. She had been watching her sister since they had got up into the tree.

"I really messed up big time" Humphrey said as he moved his body around good enough for him to lay down on top of it and have his head hang off the tree, having him looking down as the mountain lion below them. Kate moved her eyes back to her mate and could see the harden guilt in his eyes. Of course in her mind she knows that he did a stupid move, but her part of her mind told her that it wasn't all his fault. Kate simply put her left paw over his fur hair. Humphrey had felt the warm touch of his mates paw.

"Humphrey" she spoke softly as she leaned in closer near his ear. "This wasn't your fault, sure you may have angered the mountain lion into chasing us and hurting lilly" Kate brought up, Humphrey sighing in sadness for remembering the recent events. "But if the lion hadn't shown up in the first place, then we wouldn't being in this situation even if you were attacked by a venomous snake"Kate had said in a similar tone that her mother would say a threat but keeping a soft voice with a smiles. Humphrey lifted his head back up. "Well, maybe you are right Kate" Humphrey said as he eyes looked down and rolled back out into the forest while his head was still facing her, then turning his head the other direction.

"But Garth is still mad at me, I can't continue on this trip while someone is hurt and upset at me the whole time" Humphrey spoke as he shifted his quick back to Garth and Lilly.

"You'll figure something out, you did save me from falling to my death from that rock slide" Kate said as she moved her paw away from his back hair. "Yeah, just not now" Humphrey said as he looked back down to see the mountain lion circling the tree.

"There is no way I'm sleeping in a tree tonight, I'm figuring out a way to get rid of that lion!" Sebastian said as he quickly stood up on all fours on the branch he and Katelyn were on. "Sebastian, I don't think you're suppose to stand that much on these kind branches" Katelyn said as she shifted away from where Sebastian was standing. "Come on, what's the worse that could happen?" Sebastian said as he decided to hop on the branch to tease Katelyn around. That's when there was a cracking sound. . .

"oh boy. . ."

SNAP!

A/N: So, now what? Review your nice reviews please! Now I gotta go outside, Sebastian is sleeping next to my neighbors Husky, who's a mother already. . . Sebastian, No! 


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: hey everyone, could you all give me a second?

-Walks into a dark room, has a 'certain wolf' tied up and mouth covered- You've broken their relationship too many times, not anymore! -pulls out a gun, and shoots the head-

sorry about thy folks, so yeah right now I tool Sebastian to the vet, and they were ok with him being a wolf, they just said to get him the regular shots and don't him large amour of blood when he eats meat. So now that that's covered, Let's what the team has planned now. . .

Snap!

The thin weak branch that was supporting the young black, orange eyed wolf had gave away, and broke off the log of the tree. Katelyn was holding onto the log of the tree and was sitting on top of the piece of the tree that didn't break off that was still connected to the tree. Sebastian first hit many branches with pine needles, smacking him across, over, and around him face and body. But it didn't stop there.

As soon as he hit the pine needles, Sebastian, in a split second, landed on his back with a loud thud, and with the speed he was falling to the ground, caused him to bounce off the branch and threw him forward to the other side of the oak tree. There, he landed on his face and stomach onto another branch. Once again the branch bounces him off and threw him to the other side again. Landed on his back, bounce, landed on his stomach, bounce, landed on his back, and this went on for about several seconds until he landed one branch, and feel right through, breaking it, and continuing to fall and breaking branches along the way.

Once he landed on a branch in the middle of the tree, he landed on his back and lifted his head up. "Ouch..." he managed to sat before he slipped off again and repeated the same actions earlier. This went on for about 10 seconds. "This is one tall tree. . ." Kate said as she looked up to the top of the tree and then looked back down to continue watching Sebastian falling.

Sebastian could only yell in total fear and pain as his body slammed against branch after branch, hitting his back and his stomach. He knew his entire body would be completely paralyzed once he hit the ground, because he knew it wasn't good to hear the inside of your body crack in weird sounds. But he knew he wasn't going to make it out okay because he saw the mountain lion getting closer to him as he headed for the hard soil.

He then saw the large beast crouching down and baring it's large fangs while looking right at him. He thought to him that this was it, no way out of this one. He never got to do the many things in his life he wanted to do: Have a fun life, enjoy games with Humphrey, play jokes on the Alphas, ask Katelyn to marry him, have a family with her, watch them grow up, have grandchildren, and die old peacefully with Katelyn. . .

WHAM! Sebastian's thoughts were shockingly interrupted by a heavy force slamming against his body, but it felt like more his body hitting again something soft and rather large. He blinked open his eyes and looked around as he saw the ground, the forest around him, the bushes, the sky, and the sun setting. He lifted himself up slowly, feeling no pain on him at all. He survived the fall, but he still felt pain in some places. He stood up and lifted his front right foreleg up, moving it around to adjust it, then he lifted his left forearm and moved it around, shaking off the pain. It was somehow similar to when Humphrey fell off the cliff back in Idaho to try and copy Kate when she summersaulted off a high cliff edge.

Sebastian then felt a presence behind him, and felt surprised when he saw the mountain lion, on it's side, not moving, and slow breathing. Sebastian walked towards it slowly with caution and poked it's head with his left paw. He then jumped back quickly in case it got up, but nothing happened.

"Sebastian!" he heard a voice back up in the oak tree. He saw everyone looking down at him with the out cold mountain lion. "Are you ok?" Humphrey yelled from high above the tree. "Yeah, I'm fine but the lion isn't. You guys can come down now, it's safe, for now I hope" Sebastian replied.

One by one, everyone climbed down from the tree after several hours of hiding. Lilly was being brought down slowly by Garth, who still had a grudge against Humphrey for getting his mate hurt that will remain on her face for a while. Humphrey waited for everyone to get down, making sure they all got down safely. "Hurry up Humphrey" Kate called out to him as he began to climb down. "Yeah, don't do anything stupid" Garth muttered loud enough for Humphrey to hear. "Knock it off Barf, I mean Garth, I mean. . . " Kate was now calling Garth by his nickname, and tried to correct herself for the mix up, but to everyone they knew that Kate really wasn't meant for Garth if she wasn't calling him that. "Don't worry pup, I'm coming down in a. . . breeze!"Humphrey's voice turned from a calm tone to a total fear tone when he stepped on the last branch, which gave away and sent him hitting the ground.

Humphrey landed with a small thump onto his stomach, but got up as if nothing happen. "Humphrey, are you ok?" Kate asked leaning in but back away when he stood up and dusted himself off. "I'm fine, just lost my balance." Humphrey chuckled.

"You just lucky that no one got hurt, Lilly's already in pain and fear thanks to you coyote!" Garth spat. "I said I was sorry. And don't worry, no one is going to get hurt anymore" Humphrey sat on his haunches and crossed his right arm across his chest (the pose Humphrey does before he gets hit in the butt with the tranquilizer dart)

Right on cue, the branch that gave away on Humphrey soon same down tumbling down the tree and. . .

Whack!

The branch hit right on top of Sebastian's head, where he quickly stumbled around and his wobbled before hitting the ground.

"Starting tomorrow" Humphrey corrected himself as he heard the branch htting Sebastian and knocking him out without turning his head and giving a nervouse laugh.

A/N: well, Sebastian is out. How many more are will get hurt by Humphrey before they reach the Sawtooth pack in Idaho. I gotta go, my Sebastian is pulling on my socks right now. 


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: hi, everyone, well I would like to say to all of you that I'm happy all of you have stuck with me for so long, and I plan to finish this story before the end of September. I've just found out by a Friend of mine from lionsgate that Alpha and Omega 2 will come out, I won't sat when. So there you have it, and Sebastian is using my chewed up Socks to make himself a blanket on my bed. So now, let's get back to Shakey, Salty, Mooch, Angel, and Ice. . .

While the Alpha and Omega group are trying to search of a quick way to Sawtooth, the sun had set behind the rows of mountains once again, ending the daylight of the unknown area and bringing out the dark blue night sky, with the moon a quarter out shining all around the first beneath it. Time flies, and the sun once again peaks over the horizon and brightens the forest once again, signaling the 6th day into the trip of the journey to the Sawtooth pack.

The sun rays creeped into a hole into the ground under the roots of a tree, where it awakens the silver wolf,Ice. He blinks his eyes open, yawning, and stretches out his entire back and walks out into the outside of the den. He admires it peacefully before that moment is interrupted by a loud bur covered sneeze by Salty. Ice turns around to view Salty sitting up wrapped himself around Angel the husky. But then he looked over to their left to see Shakey and Mooch sleeping with backs against each other. Several pass by before the two once again wake up awkwardly against each other and quickly shift away.

"Alright, now that all of you are awake, it's time I get you to. . . Uhhh. . .where exactly are you all going again?" Ice asked with his eyebrow Arched up, wanting an answer. "Sawtooth national wilderness"Angel said while her eyes Were still shut before letting out an exhausted yawn and leaning against Salty. "Oh really, well that place is only a day away by walking, i know A nice path that'll get you there" Ice Said as he began to padded away out of the den and outside but stopped when he noticed everyone not following him. So he went back to the den and saw everyone still there. "Aren't you guys coming?" he asked.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Shakey said squinting his eyes to make himself more aggressive. "Look. . . Shakey. .I saved your life back in the mountains, you all could've frozen to death out there if I hadn't come Along. How can you not trust me?" Ice asked.

"good point" Shakey dropped the aggressive look thing and followed Ice out of the den with everyone else Following close behind. "Try to stay close to each other, we'll be warmed up by walking and that should get the cold out of our systems" Ice Said as he ducked under a fallen tree log and continued to walk in front Of the group. The walk had gone on for about 5 minutes before Salty decided to break the silence. "So, Ice" Ice continued to walk but turned his head to let him know he was listening to Salty. "We know You're a lone wolf, what's your story?" Salty asked.

Ice's ears had perked up from what he heard, he didn't want to tell The story, but Salty asked and wanted to know. "Well, I'm just gonna put it simple: I was a pack medic, living the good life, had many friends, had a beautiful girlfriend named Ammy. All of it changed when Something, it wasn't wolves, but something attacked my pack, everyone didn't make it out alive, I couldn't find Ammy anywhere, I assumed she was dead, so I left the pack and continued on my life for about a year as a lone wolf, right until I met you guys" Ice finally finished his story.

Everyone had remained silent for a while after Ice finished his story, then Angel spoke up. "Wow, we're very sorry""Don't be" Ice quickly responded back. "I just hope that Ammy is still alive out there. . . ."

"Jeez, is he still out cold still?" Garth asked out to Kate and Katelyn who were watching Sebastian, who was hit in the head by a tree branch and remained out for the whole night. Garth was pulling him by a vine tied to a small hollow tree log with Sebastian in the middle. "Nothing, not moving" Katelyn said continuing to watch him as Garth pulled the log, for the log and Sebastian were very heavy for the mighty Alpha. Lilly walked closely his right side, Katelyn stayed in the back with Sebastian incase he moved, Kate stood on the other side Of the log, as for Humphrey, he was a little further away behind the the group with his head hanging low in disappointment.

His smartest friend he's had is now out cold because of him, including his sister in law scarred with the marks on her cheek. Humphrey thought this could be fun and exciting adventure, but instead he's not lost a good ride To sawtooth, gotten hunters chasing after them, lost track Of his friends, attracted a mountain lion, got his friend attacked, and knocked out his other friend by a branch that he dropped. Kate looked Behind to see the poor omega feeling sorry for himself. Kate Couldn't bear to see her mate upset Over his own actions. She wanted him to be happy, and more happy when she tells him the great news that she was gonna say before she got interrupted.

"Humphrey, please join us. Your gonna fall behind" Kate said, only getting his head to lift up in response and walked a little faster. "I don't understand why he's far behind? We're going to this pack of his and he needs to lead the way or else we'll just going in circles!" Garth blurted out.

Humphrey lifted his head up who had finally reached his limit to Garth's insults. He picked up his speed and ran past everyone. "Oh so now you want me to take the lead Barf?!" Humphrey barked which made everyone stop in their tracks. "I've have had it with you putting me down! Just because you're an Alpha doesn't mean you have to squash on Omegas!" Humphrey walked backwards while looking at everyone. "Humphrey" Kate said

"I said I was sorry to getting Lilly hurt but you're making me the bad wolf"

"Humphrey!"

"I'm was a good enough of a 'friend' to invite you on this trip hoping we could bond closer but that doesn't seem to work"

Humphrey!" Kate yelled in fear.

"what is it?" he asked. But then he felt the ground beneath him smooth yet harder and thicker. Humphrey looked down at his paws, the ground was black, smooth at the same time rocky. There was a yellow path going down the middle and went of with the road out past the forest. Humphrey then heard a rumbling noise. He dropped his ears and looked to his left to see, what humans call it, a pick up truck.

"Aaaaaahhh!" Humphrey screamed in fear, who couldn't move from fear and saw the truck speeding at him. The horn went off loud, and Humphrey could cover himself with forearms until

Out of nowhere a black flash came out of nowhere and pushed Humphrey to the other side of the road. He looked up from his sudden fear to see a slender black female With white tipped eat and gray circle around the eyes looking at him. "Next time, look both ways" she said.

Humphrey got up as the female went To the edge of the road and saw The others. "Quick, cross over before more pass by!" she yelled over to the other side. "Can we trust you?" Katelyn called out. "Is now really the best time?" the female Shouted back. The girls looked at each other before making a dash for It where Kate made it to Humphrey's side. But then Lilly spoke up. "Where's Garth and Sebastian?" everyone looked to the other side to see Garth and out cold Sebastian on the other side. But right on that cue, many cars were beginning to pass by every second. There was no possible way for Garth to get across. "I can't get through!" He shouted. "Then use something to stop the cars, hurry before someone calls the park rangers!" the female shouted back.

Garth quickly looked around him, and he found a small yet sharp rock next to his paws. He gripped it tight, and waited for the right moment. Garth then threw the sharp rock into the lane closest to him and waited for the cars to stop.

CRASH!

A truck ran over the sharp rock, which made it stop slowly on the road, where the car behind it crashed , there they passed into the other lane where two more cars crashing, one of the skidding across the road. One car even rolled over, all Garth could hear was glass breaking, bending metal, and pieces falling to the ground. Soon, the breaking sounds stopped and it became quite. There was a straight path to the other side, but the cars around it were piled up and bent and even burning.

"Oops!" Garth whimpered

A/N: so anyway guys since alpha and omega 2 is coming soon, it may distract me from updating my story. Plus I now gotta make a good bed for Sebastian so he doesn't use my socks. Goodnight! 


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: So everyone, I really plan to push myself to finish my story way Before the very last weekend of September. So if you guys want me to speed it up to the ending, let me know quick. But also give me a review of how the story is going. Sebastian is growing big right now, I'm glad I found him under my porch when I was taking out the trash. Right now, I'm going back to someone who is important to this story.

The female version of Humphrey, his sister, known as Savoy, who has black fur on top and gray fur on her bottom half with orange eyes. She had once again travelled from her parents pack without permission. She knew that she would get herself into major trouble of her parents knew she wandered off, but she didn't care for it. She loved doing things that were against her, she was more an adventurous wolf rather then a proper and respectful female wolf. She was about 5 miles away from the main grounds of her pack and once again was bored to fine anything interesting. But one thing, more like one wolf, couldn't escape her mind. Her older brother's friend she saw several days ago, the large one, who she seem to hear the name, Mooch, she couldn't stop thinking about him.

There was something about looking at him, his body was large, in more the one way, he wasn't any muscular hot fast alpha in her pack. No, Mooch was more of the big, strong, bold, fun, and fuzzy feeling wolf that looked big and big hearted. She could image herself hugging him, feeling the large body mass pressed against her at the same time having a lot of fur pressed against her, almost like hugging a bear.

But Savoy's day dreaming was cut short when she didn't notice a tree root sticking out of the ground and slides het paw underneath it, which threw her over, and strangely sent her rolling down a hill on her sides. "ow, ohh, ouch, oww!" she cried as she rolled down the hill and then rolling into a large bush at the bottom.

She shook her head of the twigs caught in her head hair and spat out one caught in her mouth. But just as she finished cleaning her fur out, she hears rustling in the bushes coming in front of her in the clearing. She dives back into inside bottom of the bush and peaks through to see the rustling getting closer and louder. She wonders what could be here, especially near a wolf territory. That's when her question was answered when a Husky, a large one, wearing an eye patch over his right eye, jumped out, growling and searching around his surroundings. Savoy could easily run away and report it to her parents, but she must wait even longer when more huskies came out of the bushes, following the lead husky's lead. She waited, and she counted about 12 of them, not including the leader. "Why'd we stop sir" one husky asked. The lead Husky then turns around and speaks. "I already told you, we're here to wipe out those pesky wolves that have disrupted me, and must pay. I heard them saying about coming this way, and they must be coming to a pack territory somewhere in this area. We'll surprise them once they think they're safe here. And I wanna start it off when I sink my fangs into that once wolf, the small one, the one with blue eye.

"blue eyed? Humphrey!" Savoy asked and then instantly knew who The husky was talking about. But what were thy planning? "But if they go into a different direction?" the same husky earlier asked. "Oh, ha ha ha!we don't need to worry about that, we got someone already following them." The eye patched husky answered. "oh do we have a fancy global tracking thingy watching them?" the husky asked in a childish tone as if a pup were asking. "No, I mean yes, we know exactly where they are" The eye patched husky said as he pulled out a small device in his left paw, which displayed a black screen with the area of who know's where ever they are, with a blinking red dot on it.

"Let's just say that I played around with the human technology with a certain girl in that group" the eye patched smiles evilly. This sent Savoy quietly stepping away from the bush she was hiding in and tuning back to her pack. She knew her brother Humphrey would be in big trouble.

A tiny device was patched into deep on a certain husky, which happened to be none other then Angel, who sadly didn't hear the device blink or even felt the device on her, or even remember the husky doing anything to her.

But her recent thoughts about asking the wolf leading them, Ice, were cut short when they heard loud and strange noises coming from down a distance, then there were loud crashing sounds and then silence. The group stopped in their tracks and quickly ran to see a car wreckage in a public highway. "what the heck happened here" Angel asked.

Salty looked at the wreckage fora while before he movement further away from the highway heading away from it. Then he squinted his eyes to see the moving objects. That's when he widen his eyes in shock. "Guys, it's the others!" Salty said as he ran down the large hill they were just one and took off running, while everyone was trying to find out why he ran all of a sudden. "Salty man, wait up" Shakey said as he, Angel, Mooch, and Ice ran after him.

They didn't seem to notice a large sign, saying 'Welcome to Idaho'

They next thing everyone knew, there was a large screeching sound, followed by a large laser blasting sound.

A/N: sounds like the gang is getting back together once again, but what was that sound? Or the other sound? And what will happen of Savoy? Find out in the next chapter. Also, the next chapter may be a shocker, remember that Necromorph wolf Mary? 


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: well everyone, it seems that in Alpha and Omega 2, Kate and Humphrey have pups. So it looks like the end of the whole KatexGarth pairing stories because it clearly shows that Humphrey and Kate are the parents. Same goes for the HumphreyxLilly pairings. It must suck for those who are with those pairings for their stories. Now, this chapter may not have anything to do with the life of Alpha and Omega, but it does bring drama and pain.

"Do you think the humans will be ok?" Lilly had asked and waited for someone to give her an answer as They walked away from the accidental wreckage caused by the Garth the Alpha. "I'm sure they'll be fine. . . " Katelyn answered Lilly's question with clam and relaxed smile, until she was cut off when they heard an explosion followed by the ground gently shaking. She lowered her ears to her head and gave a nervous smile. "Yeah, they're fine!" she said.

"Are you sure?" Lilly asked

"Yeah"

"Because I think we should. . ."

"I said they're fine!" Katelyn blurted out now getting nervous from hurting the little omega.

There was a moment of silence before the black female spoke up from behind the group. "Anyway, I would like to introduce myself. I'm Ammy" Ammy held out her paw To Kate. Kate just looked at her for a moment, studying her and the grabbing her paw and shaking it. "Hi, and thank you for saving Humphrey" Ammy looked at Humphrey when she mentioned saving him from the truck. "No problem, I just happened to be at the right place at the right time" Ammy then went from Kate and shook paws with everyone else. Then she finally came up to the out cold Sebastian still in the log. "And this must Sebastian, why is he knocked out?" Ammy asked.

"Ah, well he got hit in the head by a tree branch by our lovely Omega, Humphrey" Garth said putting insult and sarcasm into 'Lovely Omega'. "Hey, I said I was sorry!" Humphrey argued back. "Watch it Coyote, or you might getting yourself into the road again" Garth turned around and was now face to face with Humphrey, both with annoyance and anger in their eyes. That's when Kate has had enough.

She then stepped right in between them and used her paws to push them away from each other. She knew it was only as matter of time before they were each other's necks. Kate knew that Humphrey didn't have the will to fight, and that males had to fight it off but Kate didn't want anything to Garth, mainly because he is her sister's mate.

"Stop alright, just stop! Fighting isn't going to speed up this trip. Now both of you need to calm it down or help me I will tear off your tails, tie up your legs together, and hold you by your ears off a cliff until you two settle thins argument for good!" Kate raised her voice to a threatening tone with her pupils in her eyes getting smaller in anger, just as she finished her threat, everyone but Sebastian moved back in fear.

As everyone was beginning to calm down from Kate's threat, no noticed Sebastian waking up and lifting his head away from the group. That's when he starts hearing what he didn't expect.

"Twinkle twinkle little star. . . "

Sebastian shook his head, hoping it was a dream of some sort, but it didn't go away. Then he sees a light coming through the trees, even though it was daytime, the light was very bright. He gets up, and steps Out of the log, the hears. .

"Twinkle twinkle little star,

how I wonder where you are"

Sebastian soon recognizes the voice, the one wolf he thought was dead these past months. Something in head was telling him not to go follow the song, but he couldn't fight it and it lured him to the trees, while everyone else was arguing for some reason.

That's when Ammy doesn't feel the presence of Sebastian, so she turns around to see him gone from the log and looks around. She then see him disappearing into the Forest behind them. "Uh guys, where is your friend going?" Ammy got the attention of everyone, and they all looked in the direction she was looking at to see Sebastian's tail disappear behind a bush. "he's awake?" Kate asked. "Sebastian, where are you going?" Katelyn shouted but didn't get an answer.

Sebastian continued to walk in a straight path and didn't stop for anything, the light seemed to be getting closer. So Sebastian picked up his speed almost into a run.

"Up above the world so high . . . Like a diamond in The sky . . . . .when the blazing sun in gone, when the nothing shines upon"

Sebastian soon found himself nearing a clearing, and now remembering the voice of the song, the one wolf who took care of him as a young pup in his old pack, the one who would giver her life for him, the one who sang that exact song the night before she died, the one wolf who he was forced to send into a freezing state to avoid the pain of killing her. . . . His adoptive mother, Mary.

Sebastian finally stepped into the clearing, and seeing the bright light in front of him, and in front of that bright light, stood a female who in the position she was in looked like an angel. Sebastian couldn't believe it. "M-mom?!" he asked.

"That's right sweetie, I'm back. I missed you so much!" Mary said.

"I missed you too mom, so much!" Sebastian said on the verge of crying.

"Come here pup" Mary opened her arms. "Give your mom a hug, we will be together!"

"Together?"

"Forever Sebastian" Mary said giving him the warmest smile. Sebastian didn't questioned nothing abnormal about this situation, his adoptive mother is alive and very happy to see her. He stepped closer, closer, until he was about 5 feet away. All of this heart warming moment was sadly interrupted by an alerting voice.

Katelyn had stepped out of the tree line, looking around and seeing Sebastian walking towards something that she thought was completely wiped out. She yelled to warn him. "SEBASTIAN!" soon everyone came out of the tree lines and saw the horrifying moment in front of them. In quick action, she picked up a rock and threw as hard as she could, flying through the air and hitting straight in the back if Sebastian's head.

This impact sent Sebastian out of his in normal trance, shaming his head to clear his vision, and his first sight was too shocking even for him.

There, standing right in front of him, in a sudden red and orange flash, was now Necromorph Mary, the appendages and blades were sticking out of her upper body and fangs drawn out, ready to rip flesh open and deep. Sebastian couldn't his own eyes, he mistakes his own judgement, he fell into the trap of Dementia. This all was too much for Sebastian and just stumbled backwards in utter confusion. He was on his back and began to back himself away as the Necromorph Mary came closer and swingings it's blades around in a downward direction. Sebastian couldn't do anything, he didn't think it true for her to still be alive.

Katelyn knew who Mary was, a female wolf who adopted Sebastian as a young pup when he was found outside the pack territory, she took care of him ever since, and she knew that he wouldn't have the will to kill her. That's when Humphrey caught her attention. "Katelyn, I found this" He pulled out behind his back strangely the advanced plasma cutter, in a dark gold and dark chrome color all over. Katelyn didn't think for that moment and grabbed the plasma cutter from Humphrey, cocked the barrel backwards in a high clicking sound, and three aqua blue line shined our and aimed right onto Mary's left blade.

Katelyn fired.

She missed the spot of the appendages and shot off Mary's right back leg, but it only slowed her down and used her appendages to pull her body towards Sebastian. Sebastian still laid there in emotion he could describe as Katelyn then fired again and blew off the left blade, sending Mary into letting out a loud high screeching pain sound. With one more shot, Katelyn fried, blasting a plasma ray right into the side of Mary's neck, which spud out blood and made a choking rasping noise as she finally dropped to the ground, dead.

Sebastian finally came back out of his mind and sat up, looking at Mary. He may have not killed her, but he can still feel the pain that her life has ended. Sebastian then kneeled down and closed his eyes. He became silent, Katelyn put aside the plasma cutter and walked over to Sebastian's side. "Sebastian, I'm sorry. . ." " Why did you do it?" he asked. "I wasn't going to let her kill you" she answered. "I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye" Sebastian said. "This wasn't her, she was already dead when she was turned." Katelyn said as she put a paw on his shoulder. It all became silent until Garth spoke up. "Wait. . . "he said. He looked over at the dead wolf Katelyn killed. Garth padded over to the body, something about the female seemed familiar. He looked at the fur traits, the patterns of the fur, and the tone of the fur, that's when Garth realized something. Years ago when he was a pup, his father told him that his mother was swept away in a mudslide and that they never found her body. He then looked over to Sebastian. "Where did she come from?" he asked, demanding an answer. Both Sebastian and Katelyn looked at him in confusion. "what?" Sebastian asked.

"Where did you say your 'Adoptive' mother came from?" Garth asked again in a more angered tone. "She said she swept away from her pack in a mudslide, she couldn't remember where her pack was and then when she found me, she said I reminded her of her pup, why?" Sebastian said.

Garth's mind snapped like a caribou hove to the head, he looked back at the dead wolf, Mary, her fur looked almost like his, Sebastian says that she was swept away from a mudslide, just like his father told him.

As everyone was wondering what was going on, Shakey, Salty, Mooch, Angel, and Ice came out of the tree lines from the far right and saw the group.

"Guys?" Humphrey asked.

"Humphrey?" the omegas said

"Ammy?!" Ice said looking at her.

"Ice?!" Ammy said looking at him.

Then everyone looked at the situation going on in front of them. Garth snarls loud in anger, pain, shock, mainly at Katelyn. "You!" Garth snarled. Katelyn backed away.

"YOU KILLED MY LONG LOST MOTHER!"

A/N: whoa. . . . .now it's time to feed Sebastian for today. Thanks for reading. 


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: guys I really want more reviews, please any comment will do, it'll motivate me to continue writing, but I need to know what your guys want to see more of, say in your comments but also say how much you like the chapter, now I need to feed Sebastian his medicine. . .also I just saw a video and one person knows what it was. . .I'm mote excited now!

Everyone was in complete shock.

The murderous monster dead in front of them was now the body of Garth's long lost mother, who supposedly disappeared from the Eastern pack and found herself in a pack taking care of Sebastian as a pup. Now, Garth was more furious then ever that Katelyn had just shot his mother, as he thinks, dead in front of him and everyone. "Garth calm down. . . It wasn't her anymore." Sebastian said in a defensive position next to him and near Katelyn. "The once chance I finally get to see her, and she's like this and you killed her, I never got to say goodbye!" Garth growled and narrowed his eyes right at Katelyn.

"There was nothing you could have done, now Garth just calm down and get away from Katelyn" Sebastian lifted his left paw up to settle the angry in him. "None of this is her fault" Sebastian spoke, and that's when Garth turned his head to him. "Yeah, you're right it's not her fault" Garth said in a calm tone. "Good. . . " Sebastian said but Garth cut him off. "It's your fault!" Garth yelled as Sebastian backed in surprise. "Yeah, if she hadn't found you then she wouldn't have gotten herself into that pack of yours and she wouldn't be a monster right now and your little girlfriend here wouldn't have killed her!" Garth was now in the ready to kill position.

Humphrey didn't want to sit by and watch, he's an omega and must do his duty: Stopping fights. "Look Barf, blaming these two for your moms death isn't going to solve anything, let alone bring her back" Humphrey got in between the three wolves and looked at the aloha straight in the eye. But Garth didn't want to hear a reason to leave them Alone. "You stay out of this, Coyote! Garth spat at him.

"All this is mainly your fault! You brought us on this stupid trip!" Garth pointed his paw straight at Humphrey. "First off, you and Lilly wanted to come along, second, This trip isn't stupid, you just don't like me." Humphrey said arguing back but kept his voice at a calm Tone as he always talked. "Oh come on, during this entire trip We lost a train ride to wherever, we got dogs and hunters chasing after us, a mountain lion attacking and hurting Lilly, you knocked out Sebastian, causing an accident back at the road, and getting my long lost mother killed after so many years of never seeing her!" Garth bared his teeth and raised his head up as Humphrey looked up at him. "All of this just to see your parents, for all we know they would have sent you to the western pack because you were or are the runt of the litter, then felt bad and want to bring you back, but I doubt that will even remember you!" Garth said to the pint were he talked softly but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Everyone gasped. Humphrey looked at the ground, not wanting to look at Garth as tears began to form in his eyes. Lilly saw the expression on Humphrey's face. "Garth, please stop. Your hurting him" Lilly said looking at him, then he looked at her, shifting his eyes to the scar on her left cheek.

Garth then looked back at Humphrey, with his head hanging low. "Kate must be upset to see her mate this down, guess she married a mistake for a wolf" Garth said again in the soft tone.

That moment, that second, something in Humphrey's head snapped, what Garth just said about him and Kate was too far. Tears were still dropping from his eyes as he looked up from the ground and looked straight at the alpha's face. "Aww, is the omega going to joke his way out. . ."

WHACK!

Out of nowhere, Garth received a large blowing swipe across his face in a millisecond, one that sent him straight to the ground and his body laying in the side. Everyone gasped again, seeing the sudden action, even Kate was shocked. Garth laid there, a single long scratch from the top of his left eye all the way across his snout and to his nose. Lilly stepped back in fear as well as Sebastian and Katelyn. They all looked up at the omega.

Humphrey stood there panting quietly and holding his right paw in the air, one of his claws was stained with blood. Then it all became quiet.

Everyone just looked at him, no saying a word or making any movement. Humphrey came back to senses and saw Garth on the ground and saw the small spot of blood on his claw tip. He looked back at everyone, then looked at Kate. She had a worried and scared look on her face. Humphrey didn't know what happened, but he knee that he did something that no omega has done, even to an Alpha.

The omega then got scared at what was going to happen next, so he backed away while still looking at his friends and mate. "Humphrey. . ."Kate could only say before her mate quickly turned around and dashed into the forest behind him. "Humphrey wait!" Kate said as she sprinted to the forest after her mate. Sebastian didn't say a word and ran after Kate, leading to Katelyn following her boyfriend. "Dude, Humphrey, come back!" Salty said as he and the guys and Angel followed them. Garth soon got up slowly and saw that Humphrey was gone as well as the rest of the group. Then Ice spoke up.

"I think it's best if we go after them" Ice then went out and Ammy was by his side. Garth soon got up and faced Lilly. "What happened?" He asked. "I thought Alphas and Omegas were treated equally" Lilly said before taking off, which got Garth to follow her mate, even in deep guilt for what he's done.

Humphrey ran as fast as he could, not stoping. He didn't know what came over him but he wanted to run away from it, just as he did when he ran into a problem in his old pack. After several minutes the omega finds himself at the edge of a high cliff, looking down at a raging river. But he actually finds himself standing on a tree log looking over the river hanging off the cliff.

"Humphrey" He hears a familiar voice. He looks back to the tree lines and out comes Kate, scared of what might he be doing. Sebastian then came behind her and so did Katelyn. Sebastian wasted no time and walked past Kate and slowed to a stop to where the tree log grew from the cliff. "I'm sorry I brought you guys on this trip in the first place" Humphrey said with disappointment. "Humphrey, listen to me, there is nothing wrong with this trip. Everyone makes mistakes." Sebastian tried to clam Humphrey down. "No! I am a mistake! I have no right to be married to Kate." Humphrey cried out. Sebastian slowly climbed onto the tree log and was only a few feet from Humphrey. "Humphrey, you're not a mistake. You're an awesome friend, mate to a beautiful Alpha, and have great friends. I know your parents must really love you and miss you right now. Stop thinking about the negative and think of the positive. Stop before anything happens that could ruin what's close to your heart." Sebastian finished. Humphrey just looked at him, he saw the faces of Kate and all Of everyone in the group. This whole time during the trip they didn't say or do anything hurtful to Humphrey whenever he messed up; They loved him.

Humphrey wiped the dried tears on his cheeks and formed a smile. But before Humphrey could make a move, Garth came out of the forest, more like in a rush and saw Humphrey. "What do you want Barf?" Sebastian spat. "Look Coyote, I mean omega, I mean Humphrey. . . I feel bad of what I did and said" Garth began to walk to the log, ignoring the faces made by the rest of the group. Humphrey and Sebastian prepared just in case Garth did something. "Garth, stay where you are" Sebastian said lifting his paw up. "But I do feel bad for what I did, just give me a chance" Garth was now on the tree log, which started to make a creaking noise. "Garth, stop!" Sebastian yelled and now scared of what will happen. "I'm trying to say. . .to an omega. . " the log began to wobble. "I'm sor. . . " Garth's paws fell through the tree log, which he then pulled out quickly but it was too late. The tree logo roots disconnected from the cliff edge. Everyone backed away. "Get off now!" Kate yelled.

But the tree log broke off, tipping over and falling down, but at the same time when the log falls, Humphrey, Sebastian, and Garth were still in mid air, and they stayed in the air until Sebastian spoke.

"Oh poo!"

They fell, screaming their lungs out as they finally obtained gravity and fell.

SPLASH!

A/N: so everyone, I feel really sad. When Alpha and Omega 2 comes out, I'll be happy and will watch it. But when it's over and when I finish my story, I'll feel sad that it's all over. I started this account months after the first movie. Now, I won't know what to do. I'm not making anymore stories and my excitement for the 2nd movie will soon be over. I'm happy that many of you have stuck by me since. Thank you all, Goodnight. 


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: im sorry everyone but inwant to update tonight because ill be bust the next few days and wont have time to update. So I need to know if I'm capturing the emotions and expressions of all the Alpha and Omega characters and what I should add and what I should take out to make them like in the movie. A pm from someone who knows the characters well to the heart please tell me. Right now Sebastian is sleeping on my bed pillow and kinda snoring very loud.

Humphrey was the first one to feel a cold rush on his face, then the rest if his body. He couldn't see anything but a shade of blue and the surface above him, but he could hardly see anything with a force pushing him against his body to one direction. His body kept getting thrown around and spinning, not being able to see anything in one place for a brief second. He felt his breath becoming tighter and smaller as he tried his hardest to swim to the surface, not before passing a fish, which slammed right into his face.

Kicking as much as he could with all his might, until he finally threw his head out of the water and gasping for air. "Humphrey!" he turned around and saw Sebastian paddling with his paws to stat afloat several feet to his right. He then heard splashing and looked to see Garth paddling as well and gasping for air as well. They all fell from the cliff top, and he was glad, even for Garth, that they were alive.

High above back at the cliff edge, everyone looked down as the three wolves fell and landed, strangely, stomach first, into the water and being swept away by the river's current. "Come on, we got to get them out!" Katelyn dashed further down the cliff edge where she saw the cliff edge coming down and connecting to the river level. Kate just stood there looking at the river and it's ragging current. She kept looking at the river until her paws started to move and took her down to the bottom area of the cliff edge.

The three wolves continued to ride down the river, and couldn't figure a way out of the water. "Guys, I'm getting tired. My legs are getting tired" Humphrey pointed out as his legs were moving slower. "Humphrey, stay with us. You need to make it out alive for your family" Sebastian said kicking his legs back and forth. "I'm trying man, but my parents wouldn't be happy with where i am now" Humphrey responded with a thrust up and splashing his paws. "No Humphrey, for your other family" Sebastian pushed himself up as he spoke. "What other family?" Humphrey asked spitting out water slipping into his mouth. Sebastian got surprised by his response. "Humphrey, don't you know? Kate's. . ." Sebastian was cut off when something lightly hit him in the back of the head. He looked back to see the tree log from earlier had split open and now became a log board.

"Well would you look at that?" Sebastian said as he grabbed onto the side of the log and pulled himself up, where he was dripping in water from his neck down. The log was then moved over by the river current and near Humphrey, where Sebastian held out his paw as far as he could. "Come on bro, I got you!" Sebastian said, where Humphrey was about to grab his paw until something flashed in his mind, Sebastian was replaced with a smaller version of him, then it flashed back to the original Sebastian. "Humphrey get up, hurry" Garth said behind Humphrey before he managed to pick him up and toss him in for Sebastian to pull him in. Then Sebastian quickly grabs Garth's paw and pull him in. "Never thought I would see myself in here again" Garth said as he remembered what happened almost a week ago at the pack grounds.

Sebastian moved over to Humphrey, who was breathing rapidly. "Hey man, are you ok?" he asked placing a paw on his shoulder. Humphrey didn't answer and faced away from Sebastian.

"Guys!" Kate screamed from the river edge. They all turned around and saw the rest of the group running with the river on land to stay close with the three wolves. "We're fine, but we need a way to get onto shore!" Garth yelled.

"How do we get them out without drowning ourselves?" Ammy asked. Where this got Kate's attention and looked at her when she said 'Drown' before looking back at the river. "We got that covered!" Everyone heard Shakey said as he Salty, and Mooch ran over to a tree with a thick long branch hanging over the river and in front of the wolves. "Mooch" Salty said. "I got it" Mooch responded back, where he ran over to the tree branch and laid on top of it, making the branch bending down even further, close to the water.

Salty climbed over Mooch and ran about to the middle of the branch, where Shakey came in and crawled carefully to the near edge of the branch. The guys were coming in closer with the log, where Shakey held onto the branch with one paw, and held out his other.

"Hurry dude, the branch won't hold our weight very long" Salty said clinging into the branch as tight as he could. The log was Being pushed even closer, the guys saw the omega holding his paw. "There's no way we will all grab onto him at one time" Garth held as hard as he could to the log sides, where he was in front. "Hey, Alphas must follow rules, and the rules first say: Alpha First!" Sebastian then places his paws onto his shoulders and pushed Garth right into Shakey's paw, where strangely he managed to hold onto him as the others floated away on the log.

"one down. . ."Shakey said as he held onto Garth's paw while he grabbed onto the branch and climbed it upside down back to land.

"Two to go!" Shakey finished. He then climbed back off the tree with Salty and Mooch and joined the rest to save Sebastian and Humphrey.

"So now that Barf's saved, I got a way to save you and buddy" Sebastian turned around and looked at the two vines hanging from a tree branch hanging over the river. Sebastian got ready to jump by getting into the ounce stance. "Ready?" he asked Humphrey. "No" Humphrey answered in a scared tone. "Go!" Sebastian jumped and grabbed onto the vines with his teeth, just as everyone came to see him getting out of the water. "That's my mate everyone" Katelyn said happy for Sebastian's quick thinking. Sebastian then pulled himself up and climbed onto the branch hanging by his armpit area.

"Alright Humphrey, don't think about it. Just jump, and jump at the right moment" Sebastian shouted over the raging water Sounds.

Everyone quickly followed Humphrey along side the river as he got closer to a set of vines hanging Out. Humphrey started to think about to make it that high but he had little since he was only 10 feet away and closing in fast. "Alright, I hope your right Sebastian" Humphrey said to himself, crouching down and saw the vines right above him.

He jumped.

In a few seconds, Humphrey grabbed right onto the middle of the vines with his paws and pulled himself up. Just in time, everyone came to see him make it as the log was washed away. "Alright Humphrey, you made it!" Ice said as he cheered and everyone else joined. "Hey come on guys" Humphrey said in a teased mood. "I'm simply a handsome omega. . . ."

SNAP!

The vines holding his weight snapped, sending him back to the water, not before he was able to grab onto a string of the vines that was still connected to the branch. "Humphrey!" Kate cried.

The female alpha snapped into action and climbed onto the branch, clinging into the bark with her claws on her forelegs and hind legs. She pushed herself up and stop, pushed herself and stopped, and continued until she finally made it to the level of where Humphrey was hanging.

"Hang on Humphrey" Kate said as she slowly stepped on the branch towards her mate. "You know me, I like to hang around" Humphrey let out a chuckle. "Not funny Humphrey" Kate said, where she was just a few feet away from him.

But just as Kate was about grab onto Humphrey's paw, Kate took a good glance down at the river, which for her was a horrible flashback.

During her training at Alpha School, she was suppose to train on water and stalking prey using a river, but a recent accident where she almost drowned, her father had to rescue her along with some help from other students. She's been scared of raging water ever since. Raging waters gave her nightmares, she would drown and she couldn't swim back up to the surface no matter how much she swam.

No one knows about her fear until now. "Kate, help!" Humphrey yelled in fear as he was starting to slip off the vine.

Kate just looked at him while back at the river below her. She couldn't handle the fear and pressure anymore. I. . .I can't! I'm sorry!" Kate cried, just as the vine snapped.

Humphrey screamed loud, just before he landed on branch hanging out off the river. (how many times have I said branch) He slammed down hard, and was 2 feet away from the current. Humphrey looks to his left and saw Garth, Ice, and Sebastian holding a branch out broken off from a tree. They pulled him in on land, and Humphrey slipped off softly and landed on the grass, gasping for air and getting over the scary moment.

Kate was getting off the tree and climbed down just as everyone went to check on him. "Can you breathe well?" Ice asked putting a paw on his back of his shoulder. Humphrey nodded.

"Humphrey. . .Are you ok?" Kate asked, everyone giving her looks about her choice earlier. "Kate, why didn't you save me?" Humphrey said dropping his ears, the same look he gave her when she announced she was getting married to Garth. That shocking disappointed look.

"I. . . I. . ."Kate could only say. "I was almost about to die, you could've saved me right there, but you didn't!" Humphrey said with a more hurtful tone in him.

"I can't swim, alright?!" Kate responded with disappointment in herself. "I can't swim because I almost drowned when I was in Alpha school, when i saw the river, I froze. I got scared. I'm sorry!" Kate cried out with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Kate, I saved you from a mudslide, from bears, and saved you from being stomped to death in a caribou stamped, and I'm not an Alpha. Your an Alpha and. . .you couldn't save me hanging from a branch?"Humphrey said.

Then it all came quiet.

"I'm sorry ok?! I'm sorry that I couldn't do one simple thing an Alpha could do, but most of all. . .I'm sorry that I'm your mate!" with that, Kate took off running along side the tree lines along the river and into the distance.

Kate was gone.

A/N: I know, not the best moment for this kind of story. But this is something I know Humphrey and Kate would run into, problems that tear them of their relationship. Don't worry, I won't keep them separated for long. Please if anyone out there that knows how Kate and Humphrey should act, let me know. Thank you. Oh great, now Sebastian is sleeping on the edge of the pillow, he's going to fall off any second. . .and he fell. 


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: just going to ask everyone this: Would Sebastian and Katelyn make good pack leaders for a random pack? Just answer in your review but also review the chapter, thank you.

The pack of 11 became silent, the worst argument that have ever faced was between the two wolves that were known for loving each other very much. But all of that was tested for their love, and they failed. The mighty Alpha, Kate, shocking admitted to everyone including her mate, she's afraid of rapid water, no one could blame her. The water was strong for any wolf, but for her to bring the fear out after she let her mate almost fall was beyond an excuse. She felt the painful guilt and embarrassment for such an Alpha was too much for her, which lead her to running off to who knows where. The group couldn't continue on their trip, for they wanted their pack completed with Kate the Alpha.

"So, what do we do now?" Lilly asked, moving her eyes around for someone to bring up an answer. No one spoke in response.

That's when the sun was beginning to lose the sunlight on the forest, now beginning to lose color everywhere and making the scene dull and sad. "The sun is setting soon, and we have no idea where we are. I suggest we find shelter before the weather gets worse" Sebastian spoke with softness in the tone, as if he was sad too.

"What kind of mate is Kate? She almost let her mate die and let fear take her over. She calls herself an Alpha?" Katelyn said in a slight disgusted tone. "Stop it" Humphrey made his anger face at her. "She may have made a mistake, but everyone makes mistakes." Humphrey looked at the clouds beginning to cover the sun and it's light.

"You guys go on ahead, Kate may have made a bad mistake, but she's still my mate. If I don't find her now, she'll might made a bigger mistake then this one" Humphrey got up from his haunches and went into a walk and then into a run, heading in the same direction as Kate. "This adventure is not going as I expected" Salty said watching his friend disappear into the forest.

A pebble was thrown across the ground, then a set of paws came and the front right paw kicked the pebble again.

Kate hanged her head low, disappointment in her eyes, get ears back, and walked in a way of defeat. She kicked the pebble once more before she stopped. "What kind of Alpha am I?" Kate asked herself. She then sat down with the pebble in front of her. She was very upset about what had happened earlier. Now everyone knows of how brave she really was, and know how much of a coward she truly is. What kind of wolf was scared of moving water?

Kate looked down at the pebble, letting out one tear form in her left eye and dropping it down her cheek. This was a first time in a long time she's ever let out tears, and for her own mistake. Then she saw the pebble, which made her think of how weak she was. This is where her anger began to boil, her emotions blew out.

She swiped her paw against the pebble, sending it flying through the air and over to a flower bush ahead of her. The pebble flew strong enough for it to knock a dark pink flower off the roots of the bush and landed on the ground. A few of the pedals fell off.

She saw the flower fall, which got her to walk over to it and stare at it for a brief moment. She scooped up the flower in her paws and looked at it, seeing the flower damaged and had lost it's beauty.

Kate saw herself as the flower, no longer beautiful, damaged, and no longer strong looking without the pedals.

Kate grasped the flower in her paws, closed her eyes tightly in pain and sorrow. "I'm sorry, Humphrey" Kate whispered to herself, as on cue there was lightning flashing across the dark skies.

As the lightning flashed, there was a loud low rumbling noise, it was a thunderstorm with lightning. Soon the sky was dropping rain all over the Forest, along with wind blowing hard and knocking anything light off the land. "Kate, Kate!" Humphrey yelled out over the thunder, while he was covering his face with by tilting his head and squinting his eyes from the rain. The wind was blowing against his fur, messing it up and ruining the smoothness he did since his and kate's wedding. "Kate! Come out please!" Humphrey shouted once more as he stopped and covered his face with his paws.

Kate walked through the blowing storm and rain pounding against her body. She remembers being in this kind of storm months ago in Idaho when Humphrey lost their ride to Jasper. "Kate!" She heard a voice.

Kate quickly looked around and didn't anything besides the blowing of the wind, the rain hitting the ground, and the thunderstorms and lightning. She thought her mind was messing with her. "Kate!" She heard again. Kate knew that voice. "H-Humphrey?" she questioned as she squinted her eyes past the rain to look for the source of the omega's voice through the storm. Kate walked forward past trees and beginning looking for the voice when she stopped herself. "Why am I going back? I'm no perfect mate, even for him. I'm no good for anyone!" She said to herself as she began to turn around and walked off.

Humphrey was walking through a patch of mud, calling Kate's name out as much and as loud as he could. Right at that moment, Humphrey quickly lost his balance and slipped. But he managed go catch himself and slowly walk through the mud.

For an odd reason, the lightning and thunder together seemed to bring memories. A flash of lightning came across the sky, and Humphrey saw himself running away, but he himself as a small pup. He heard growling around him. Humphrey ran as fast as he could, not before he saw his brother. Yet, his brother looked exactly. . .

BOOM!

A lightning strike came out from the sky and knocked out the bark of a large tree. Humphrey snapped out his visions to see the tree comic tumbling down towards him. He was about to run away when his tail was caught under some bush roots, which tangled tightly around his tail. The tree them began to fall when, right in mid air, several vines caught it and held it up, a few feet away from Humphrey.

Humphrey sighed. But that's when he heard snapping. He saw the vines beginning go break. The tree was close to falling on top of him. "Help!" he cried.

Kate stopped in her tracks when she heard Humphrey's voice again, hearing that he was in trouble. Kate was about to run when she again stopped herself. She thought for a minute, wondering what to do.

Then something came to her head. Then, she ran.

The vines on the tree were snapping off more. Humphrey pulled on his tail even harder. He didn't have the strength to pull himself out. He looked up at the tree, he knew this was it.

Humphrey let out a scared whimper. "Kate, I'm sorry. About everything! Everything that's happened to everyone, including you, is all my fault! I'm sorry Kate, I love you very much! I can't go on a day without you. . . . I need you Kate. . . . I need you because I love you. I'll love you, no matter what. Whatever problems we may have in the future or now we can handle. But I want to fix the problems with you by side Kate!. . . .I love you. ." Humphrey cried out but loud enough for him to hear

The vines snapped. The tree came down. Humphrey shut his eyes and was ready for his fate. When .

.

.

>p> .

.

.

A flash, and Humphrey was pulled off of his paws and his tail was pulled out of the roots and free, just as the tree came down and landing on the spot where Humphrey was at.

Humphrey opened his eyes, seeing the figure standing over him. The one wolf he was shocked to see but happy as well.

"Kate?" Humphrey could say.

Kate quickly placed a paw over his mouth. "I heard everything. . . .I need you in my life too. . . .I'm happy to have a mate like you!" Kate said as she leaned down and rubbed her wet nose against his wet nose, closing her eyes to savor the warming and happy moment. Humphrey did the same back.

The sky let out another lightning flash, having Humphrey let out a whimper of fear. Kate stood back in confusion but remembered that he was afraid of Thunder and lightning storms. Kate let him get up to his paws and saw the fear in his blue eyes.

"Come on pup, let's get out of the rain" Kate said as she nuzzled his neck while they walked back to the cave. "Wait, where is everyone else?" Kate asked. "Ohh, I may have forgotten to ask where they were going to find a den." Humphrey let out a nervous chuckle.

"Oh Humphrey, you clumsy Omega" Kate rolled her eyes and just smiled at her mate.

Her true loving, caring, funny, big hearted Mate.

A/N: guys I know this isn't what you expected and I know it might be cheesy but it was either this or a painful 3 chapter walk which may taken the story longer to complete. So thanks for read, now I gotta go to bed. . . -falls asleep, Sebastian whimpers from me landing on him- 


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: hey everyone, just a few things to get out: first, my parents have been arguing for the last week for so long that I moved out and tool Sebastian with me. I'm now living in an apartment thanks to a friend of mine, so now Sebastian and I are staying here and never returning to my old house. Also thanks to two authors, sorry guys if I can't remember your names, but thanks for the request lemon as asked. Another thing is that as of right now I'm no longer accepting OCs, it's starting to drive the Story away from the actual storyline. Also there are now two more authors that I hate for ruining the KatexHumphrey pairings. Now let's see where we left off. . . .

". . .and that's how we all finally meet up earlier today. And know you clearly know what my mate killed that Barf said it was his mother" Sebastian had just finished explaining to Ice and Ammy about the adverse they were on and explained about what had happened in the recent months and about Sebastian's past. "Wow, you've all been through a lot" Ammy said they were all sitting around inside a cave they had found recently from the sudden storm outside. It had began to rain and no one had no idea what was happening with Humphrey and Kate.

Then there another flash of lighting. "Poor Humphrey, I hope he found Kate soon. We all know he's very scared of thunderstorms and lightning." Katelyn watched the storm continue on from inside. "Don't worry Katelyn, I've known Humphrey since we met on the train. He'll get himself out of anything. . . I hope" Sebastian leaned over against his mate shoulder to shoulder. "You guys make a cute couple" Lilly said in the background. Sebastian turned his head around to Lilly, sitting next to Garth. "Oh you got that right Lilly, I don't think anyone could replace my mate, ever!" Sebastian said as turned his head back to Katelyn, leaning over to rub her nose when Garth spoke.

"Actually, you're wrong" He corrected. Everyone looked at him in confusion by what he said. Sebastian turned his whole body around facing Garth. "What do you mean, I'm wrong?" He asked. "Well, you can't be with a girl for a few months then call her your mate even if she does love you." Garth explained.

"I'm still not getting you" Sebastian answered arching one of his eyebrows. "You can't have Katelyn as your mate because you two aren't married." Garth spoke in a slowly and clear answer. Everyone then looked at the two wolves. "Ever since you two got together, you or her have not mentioned one thing about marriage. I thought you knew that" Salty spoke up from the side.

That's when Katelyn looked at Sebastian. "You know, you never did ask me when we should get married. Or even talked about raising a family." Sebastian and everyone all widen their eyes in shock. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Let's not rush this Katelyn! I'm not ready to get into this just yet" Sebastian stepped back a few feet after he finished. "So you don't want to be mates?" Katelyn asked with a small hint of heart broken tone to it. "No, no, it's not like that. I love you very much, but we got this little adventure to finish for our friends Humphrey and Kate. I'm not saying I don't wanna get married and later raise a family, I'm saying that I don't want to do this now. I want to enjoy this time we have now and once this adventure is over, then I wanna talk about all of that stuff with you and finally become mates" Sebastian placed his paw on top of hers.

She looked at him into his darken orange eyes, always mesmerized by the sight. "Ok, but I'm still mad at you for not brining this up with me earlier" Katelyn gave him the 'Happy and un-approved' expression.

Garth then came over to the couple and sat next to Sebastian. "You are acting like so much like an omega Sebastian" Garth said as he then wiped his nose with his claws, flicking what was in his nose onto the ground. Sebastian saw it all.

"Oh, my, gosh!" Sebastian exclaimed. This caught everyone's attention and looked to see what it was. "What?" Garth asked. "You just picked your nose" Sebastian said in shocked and annoying tone. "So?" Garth questioned. "An Alpha picked his nose, picked his nose!" Sebastian said out aloud for everyone to hear which gave them a smile and a few chuckles here and there.

Garth ignored Sebastian and continued to look out in the storm, but Sebastian was enjoying the moment. He bent his head down and looked up at Garth, more like looking up his nostrils, while the Alpha was just looking outside and saw Sebastian still looking at his nose. Garth was getting irritated from being watched while everyone, including Katelyn and Lilly, were giggling and laughing softly. Garth so got to his high point.

"What?!" he yelled.

Sebastian quickly backed away and spoke. "You really need to clear it out, do a better job picking at it." Sebastian said as he walked away from Garth, while he went back to Lilly's side. "That was very hilarious!" Katelyn laughed. "Well, I do my best to make everyone, and even you, laugh their tails off" Sebastian winked at her.

As the two were about to rub noses again, they heard the sound of panting and paws padding on the floor. There was another flash of lightning, and in that second of the flash came two figures running in, drenched in wetness of the hard rain

"Whoa, is this a bad time? We can come back later" Humphrey said as he saw Sebastian and Katelyn almost about to wolf kiss. Everyone then jumped in shock and relief. "Guys, you both are back. And I'm guessing that both of you worked things out?" Shakey asked as he was siting in between his friends. "Yes, Humphrey didn't mean what he said. You should have seen him crying for my return, saying how sorry he was and saying how much he loves me. . ." Kate went on making a mother tone of teasing the pup. "Ok, I think everyone gets it" Humphrey said he playfully bumped his shoulder against hers.

"Well now that everyone's here, we don't we get warmed up with some fire wood I found" Lilly said as she started shifting strange colored sticks around in a pile. "Lilly, are you sure those sticks are ok to burn? Last time that happened two wolves lost their tails and fur around them." Kate worried. "I told you, there are tail and fur falling off everywhere" Humphrey said bringing up the memory of interrupting the meeting of Kate and Garth at howling rock.

"It'll be fine, what's the worst that could happen?" Ice asked as he grabbed two rocks, sparked them together, and used the spark to ignite the sticks. Soon, there was a small fire in the middle of the den.

But within several minutes, everyone didn't feel too hot. "Guys, is it me or is everything starting to get bulgy?Humphrey asked as he started wobbling around and holding his head. Everyone was feeling the same feeling, until Ice and Ammy collapsed for a strange reason. "Why is everything all purple?" Garth asked, and soon he collapsed to the dirt floor. Humphrey then collapsed, landing right on top of a large spider. Kate saw everyone collapsing, then saw Lilly still up. "Lilly, what kind of sticks did you get?" Kate asked. "I don't know. . . " Lilly soon fell to the floor. Kate tried her best to stay up, but her legs gave out, he eyelids becoming heavier, her whole body becoming numb.

Kate woke up in shock, she was breathing heavily and looked around franticly and saw herself inside her parents den back in Jasper Park. "Oh jeez, it was all a dream?" Kate asked herself, as she felt movement on her stomach. He looked to see three pups, one girl and two boys. Kate smiled, as she always wanted to have pups with Humphrey. But she noticed something odd. The female's fur was blonde like her's, a little similar to her mother. But what got get attention was that both the males were a dark red color, with a mixture of brown and white on the lower parts of their bodies.

Kate was completely confused and scared, the pups didn't look like a thing like Humphrey. They reminded her of someone. She then felt breathing behind her back. Kate was going to ask Humphrey about the pups traits, when she turns around and almost screamed the life out of her soul when she saw.

.

.

.

.

"GARTH?!" A/N: Dun, dun, duuuuuuunnn! Review, thank you. Now I got to hide Sebastian from the apartment owner. 


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: well, Sebastian was accepted into the apartment complex by the owner as long as I can keep him quiet and clean after him. So, with the date of the movie arriving soon I have to speed up my updates Guys. I wish the movie producers would make this story as another sequel.

"No, stop!" Sebastian shouted. He ran as quick as he paws could take him. He found himself back in the main grounds of Jasper Park. But he found himself also being chased by every wolf in the pack, all of them having bright eyeballs glowing, along with strange, slimy orbs in their mouths. He snarled and growled as if they're voice were demonized. Sebastian questioned nothing and did his best to get away. He couldn't find his friends anywhere, they were too many 'wolves' after him that if he stopped they would kill him.

Then out of nowhere, something bit onto his tail. He yelped in pain and looked back to see Humphrey biting onto his tail. "Humphrey, stop!" He pleaded in pain and fear, but 'Humphrey' only threw him aside, landing onto his back. Sebastian's head slammed onto the ground hard. He quickly regained his vision, only for 'Humphrey' to jump onto him, and violently striking him across the face to the left, then the right, left again, right again, and continued 4 more times before Sebastian was could barely move his head. He looked up at the omega. "Humphrey. . . .wait. . " Sebastian raised his left paw, but soon the omega's paw swiped down one last time.

Kate ran out of the den as fast as she could. She smacked herself in her head that this all wasn't right. She woke up with her pups born, only to be with Garth and mother of his pups. Fear, hate, heart breaking took over her as he franticly searched around the pack. Everyone looking at her strangely, questioning if she was alright. She darted past everyone and to find an answer.

Kate then realized that she was married to Garth, meaning Humphrey was no longer in the pack and left to be a lone wolf. The alpha looked around and found a pathway to a certain location. Kate wasted no time and pushed anything standing in her way. She made to the one place, where only she knew and so did her friend: Humphrey's den. Kate padded over to the small rock structure and poked her head inside, seeing only darkness. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness and saw a body lying on the ground. "Humphrey!" Kate said in happiness. Humphrey got up from his slumber and looked up at Kate. "Kate?" He asked, not expecting her to come. "Oh Humphrey, I'm so glad to see you, something strange is going-" "Who is it Humphrey?" said a innocent and soft voice. Kate realized who that voice belonged to: Her sister Lilly. That's when tears emerged from eyes, her heart broken int pieces, her whole body in shock from the horrible sight. Lilly rose up from behind Humphrey, seeing her sister at the entrance. "Lilly, what are you doing here?" Kate asked. "Kate, don't you remember last week?" She asked her. "Last week?" Kate didn't know what she meant. That's when Humphrey answers. "Kate, last week, me and lilly got married!" Humphrey said.

At that moment, Kate felt a shock through her body, and in an instant, her vision went black.

Humphrey saw Kate's body fly down to the ground, the caribou stamped surrounded him and Kate. Humphrey couldn't sit there and watch his love get crushed to death. He did what no omega could ever do: he used himself as a shield protecting Kate as the caribou hooves smacked against his head.

Humphrey thought of nothing but protecting Kate and Kate only. He felt the rumbling of the stamped fade away, and then silence. Humphrey backed away from Kate's body, checking to see if she was alright. She didn't move.

"The daughter of the Western Pack leader is dead, without a marriage, there is no other choice but to go to war!" Tony growled. Humphrey looked back at the commotion. "Wait Tony, this isn't the right choice." That's when Winston looked at Humphrey. "That Omega got my daughter killed with his love for her! We should kill him for ruining everything!" Winston shouted, where all the wolves in both packs growled and snarled at Humphrey, who backed away in fear, but still stayed with Kate's body. "This isn't my fault, please don't!" Humphrey begged. The wolves came in closer, Humphrey only whimpered in fear, seeing that everyone was now wanting to kill him. Then he gets pinned down by from behind and a paw pressed down against his throat. He choked for air, managed to look up to see the one wolf who convinced him to return for his love. "You loved her, and you killed her. No more reason to live right?!" screamed the wolf as he swung down his paw. "Sebastian No!"

SPLASH!

Humphrey was snapped awake by a cold rush against his face and looked around. In front of him was Salty, holding a tiny hollow log with what was filled with water. "Dude, are you ok?" He asked.

Was it all a nightmare, or a sign?

A/N: I know it's short but it'll get good. About one more chapter before we get to the main event. Thank you all for reading. 


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: so everyone, I know most of You didn't like the last chapter because of my short details of the dream. Well this is the one chapter that will wrap up finally the storyline. Enjoy!

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Garth shouted in fear and pain, which caused everyone to from Humphrey, Kate, and Sebastian's strange dream actions. Everyone looked to see Garth jumping around and running from one stop to another, with a small but sharp porcupine attached onto his face, poking his whole face and nose with the sharp and long needles.

"Get it off, Get it off!" Garth shouted as he ran out of the den, not knowing where he's going for the porcupine was covering his sight, so Garth was basically running blind. Humphrey, Sebastian, Ice, and the omegas laughed as they watched the alpha running off. "Come on guys, it's not that funny" Katelyn said as she looked at the guys with a mad look. "Guys, guys. She's right" Sebastian said as he calmed down the laughter.

"Thanks Sebastian" Katelyn said smiling at him. "It's hilarious!" Sebastian said as he started the laughing again. Katelyn just rolled her eyes. Then, there was a loud splashing sound. Everyone looked at each other and all ran without question towards the sound of the splash.

For a while as everyone made it to the end of the tree lines, the porcupine from Garth's face suddenly came out of nowhere and flew into a bush. Everyone stopped and few of them watched the little animal dust himself off and leave. "Did that porcupine look familiar to you?" Humphrey asked Kate as he continued looking at the animal, not realizing that Kate wasn't paying attention to him.

Humphrey waved his paw in front of her face, but still no response. Finally, Humphrey turned his head to the direction to where everyone was facing. Humphrey gasped in the Sight.

In front of them, was a large crystal blue lake, almost a mile wide in all directions. To the left was a stone wall, where a waterfall formed and poured into the lake. All around were dark green trees growing around. It was like paradise for pack. "Whoa!" everyone said in amazement. They continued to look at the beautiful sight until a splash appeared on the water's surface. Garth splashed around the water in a panic before finally calming down.

Garth, are you ok?" Lilly walked to the end of the waterside and checking her mate. Garth used the tip of his claws to pull out one needle in his cheek. "Oh yeah, peachy!" Garth said rubbing his face. Lilly smiled. "This place is amazing! Why do I know this place somehow?" Humphrey asked glancing at everything everywhere. "I'm glad we're here, we need a place to rest. It's been a long week!" Katelyn said walking towards the water and drinking it. "Wait, we've been traveling from Jasper to Idaho in a week? But it took us two days for Me and Humphrey." Kate exclaimed. "Kate, you seem tense. Why do you get a drink of water?" Humphrey said leading his mate to the Water. "Well, I guess a drink would clear my head from his trip-"Kate leaned down to lap up some water when she suddenly felt being pushed into the water from behind.

j Kate quickly swam up to the surface and saw her mate laughing his tail off along with everyone else. "Not funny Humphrey!" Kate complained back in a happy and annoyed mood. "Humphrey's got the good idea: let's just take a break for a while from this trip and relax" Angel said, as on cue, Shakey, Mooch, Salty, and Angel jumped Into the water one by one, creating a huge splash covering everyone.

For the next few hours, the Jasper Park wolves were busy enjoying the time at the large lake. Everyone took a dip in the water, played pranks on each other, Did amazing flips into the water, until Shakey landed face first into the water, creating a light red mark on the front part of his was playing around and swimming he noticed the waterfall, how high it was and saw the trees around them. That's when idea came to mind. "Hey Humphrey" He called his attention. "Are You thinking what I'm thinking?" Sebastian pointed up to the waterfall and the trees. Humphrey figured it out and quickly got out of the lake and shook himself dry following Sebastian. "Hey Humphrey, where are you going?" Kate asked while she was sitting with the other girls. "Sebastian and I got something we want to try out, be right back" Humphrey quickly gave Kate a nuzzle before leaving. "So, have you told him about the news?" Katelyn asked with a sly smile. "No, i haven't told him yet" Kate answered. "Hold on, are you pregnant?" Ammy asked. "Yes" Kate answered.

"Congradulations!" Ammy exclaimed. "So do you know how Many pups?" Lilly asked. "Mom wasn't sure, but I'm hoping we have three pups. Humphrey would love it" Kate said. "Well at least you got a family coming, Sebastian is still thinking about the marriage thing with me" Katelyn brought up. "I'm sure he'll ask, right now he just isn't ready yet. But one thing is for sure is that he'll always love you" Kate said.

"Thanks Kate" Katelynn said. Then, everyone started to hear a faint rumbling noise coming from high above. "Do you hear that?" Ice asked. Then, from the top of the waterfall, Sebastian and Humphrey came flying off the top of the waterfall in a log board. They flew about 80 feet high, while the two wolves were fanning out their forelegs, catching the wind in their fur. Everyone gasped in shock to see such an amazing stunt. Kate and Katelyn could only watch as their mates jumped off the log and circled themselves into a ball and splash into the lake while the log landed a distance away from them.

Everyone erupted in a cheer as the two wolves re surfaced. "PAW-SOME!" The two wolves high three each other.

But unaware to everyone, a group of eyes were watching the group using thier lake. That's when one of them spotted Humphrey. "Is that him?" One wolf asked. "That's him alright!" One wolf answered.

A/N: So, how is everyone liking the whole story now? Thank you all across the country for reading this. 


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: So to let everyone know now, I am indeed a furry. And what's good about this is because my new girlfriend is a furry too. Yeah, she let's me have 'access' to her, but I really love her and she loves me. Another thing I forgot to bring up, Sebastian is loving the new apartment and I even got him a collar for him. He bites a lot and cut me a little, but he's still young and hasn't done anything bad yet. Now, the real reason to be here is to finally read and discover the big chapter of this story, and no this isn't the end, not yet.

The group had over half an hour of fun in the lake and beginning to grow tired of the whole event. But during the whole time there, they still haven't noticed the group of eyes continuing to watch them through the bushes. But strangely they haven't seen a glimpse of Sebastian, mainly on Humphrey. "So, now that we've had our fun, should we get back to getting on track to heading to my home pack?" Humphrey brought up the subject after a few minutes of silence with the group around him and Kate.

"Humphrey, we will get to your pack soon" Kate said placing her paw on his shoulder. "I know, but it's been almost a week and my parents are expecting me to be there." Humphrey said. "Parents are always expecting the best from their pups, my parents expected me to marry Garth but come on, don't i have a say in that?" Kate referred to her past choices. "Yeah Kate, there's something I need to tell you and everyone here. . ." Humphrey spoke with a slight tone of sadness. "About?" Kate asked. "Well. . . It's kinda like what your parents made you do. . .but more differently" Humphrey said. He took a deep breath. "Kate, I was-"

SNAP

There was a twig snap in the trees behind everyone, grabbing their attention and all looked into the dark green trees, but saw no movement. Humphrey got up and looked around, and walked forward a little before the forest became completely silent. "Hello?-" Humphrey was cut off when 6 wolves jumped out of bushes in front, to the left, the right of Humphrey, all ready to fight. Everyone quickly got up in shock but Kate, Garth, Ice, and Ammy, the alphas of the whole pack, got up too, ready to fight.

There was snarling and barking between the 6 wolves and the alphas. Then, the 6 wolves stopped and sat on their haunches in respect as one wolf, about as big as Garth, but had dark brown fur with yellow eyes. The wolf came forward and looked at everyone, but took his sights on Humphrey. "You made it" he said, in more of raspy deep tone voice. Humphrey just looked at everyone, then back at the wolf. "Uh, I'm sorry, do I know you?" He asked.

The wolf chuckled and put his paw on Humphrey's head. "You don't remember much do you Humphrey?" The wolf asked. Humphrey was surprised the wolf knew his name. "How do you know my name?" He asked. "Well, I could sit here and answer all your questions, but right now, your parents are waiting to finally see you" The wolf said. Humphrey couldn't find the words to speak. That's when Kate spoke up. "Wait, is this Humphrey's pack territory?" Kate asked. "Indeed" The wolf answered. Everyone gasped.

"Are you all friends of Humphrey?" The wolf asked while Humphrey sat there just looking at the wolf. They all nodded and answered yes. "Well, I guess you all get to have a chance to meet the leaders of the pack, Aka, his parents" The wolf answers tilted his head to Humphrey. "This way, we will escort you" The wolf said as he began to walk off with the wolves following him. Humphrey followed behind with Kate next to him and the group right behind them.

"You've come a long way getting here, for a while your parents thought you were dead, along with your brother. I'm sorry to say that we couldn't find his body" the wolf turned a corner and pushed a branch out of the way. "How did they know i was alive?" Humphrey asked the wolf. "Someone from this pack saw you and this girl next to you near here a few months ago. We started sending search parties but couldn't find a trance until we got new info that you were living in Jasper park" The wolf said.

The group bushed the branch out of the way until it got to Sebastian, which is when Katelyn let go of the branch too early and it came whacking Sebastian in the face, knocking him to his back. He got up holding his snout, and saw the group leaving him. "Guys. ." he said before his back paw hit against a rock on the ground, where he bounced forward from the pain, then he steps on a thorn from berry bush, after that he's picked up his left and looks at it, not paying attention ahead of him. Then he suddenly runs right into a thin but tall tree, face first, and falls on his back again. Sebastian groaned in pain and looked up, only to see the tree he hit come falling down. "oh no no no no!"

Everyone was following the wolf for a whole until they ran pass a wolf, then another, then another, two more, four more, and more kept appearing all around them. All of them looking at the group. "Let's hope you remember everything right away.

Right at that sentence, the wolf pushes two branches out of the way, revealing a half mile opening in the forest, filled many wolves of all colors and sizes, wolves male and female, pups, young wolves, and elders. All of the minding their business, there were several omegas around on the count of them kicking around a berry. There were also many Alpha for there were wolves bring in meat, doing training drills, and attracting females with their muscles. That's when many started to look away from their duty and see Humphrey and the group coming in. "Wow Coyote, this is a huge home you came from" Garth said as he saw some alpha females looking at him. "Oh yeah" Humphrey answered as he saw many Omegas and Alphas looking at him and whispering with one another. Many of them were "is that him?" "he's back!" he's finally back" check out his mate!"

"It seems you're very popular here pup" Kate said looking around the many wolves. Soon almost the whole pack was watching the group make their way to the alpha den, which was dug into a tall stone cliff, similar to the one at the lake, with a large hole for the entrance rises up from the ground, almost like a hill. "wait here" the wolf said as he went over to the entrance while the group was near the bottom. Humphrey looked around and saw a few females looking at him with sly smiles and giggling and whispering to each other. Then he heard Kate growl. "Whoa Kate, we don't need to have a fight the first day comic here" Humphrey said calming him mate down. "I know, but I won't hold back with these girls looking at you." Kate said giving an evil glare at the female before she heard something from the alpha den.

Everyone came to silence as they saw three wolves come out of the den and into the light. A male, looking exactly like Humphrey but with orange eyes, and with fur roughly on his chin, spoke out. "My pack, we have received amazing news" The alpha male said. The female next to him had our black fur with Humphrey's blue eyes and sat next to the alpha male. Humphrey's eyes widen when he saw the two, then remembering his dream a few days ago. But he didn't recognized the black and gray female next to the two wolves. She looked younger, around Lilly's age.

"Here, in front of us, today and alive as me and my mate Terra" The male pointed to the female next to him. "we have found out our long lost son, Humphrey is alive!" The male said. That's when everyone started howling and cheering in shock and happiness. "But we also were informed that our other son was never found with Humphrey and is presumed dead. We will remember him most dearly, but now, Humphrey" the male called him. "Come up here, and bring your mate up with us" the male said. Humphrey and Kate looked at each other and smiled as they walked up the hill and joined to the right in the male. "I'm proud to know that my son had also found a lovely girl, and that she is now welcomed into this pack" The male said, getting another applause by the pack. Then the male looked at Humphrey.

"Welcome home son" he said as he opened his arms, then Humphrey stood there for a brief moment and let out a single tear as he jumped into his father's arm and hugged him. There was a round of 'aww' as the two shared the moment. His father released as Humphrey's mother came to him. "Hello son, welcome home my little angel" his mother let out a few tears as she and Humphrey hugged tightly. Kate watched is pure happiness as her mate was finally reunited with his blood family. "oh Humphrey, there is someone here you have to meet, Savoy" Terra, Humphrey's mother, moved out of the way as she let the young female to Humphrey. "Humphrey, ever since you were gone, your father and I wanted someone with us, so we had another pup. Humphrey, this is your younger sister, Savoy" Terra said as she backed away. "Hello brother" Savoy said as she jumped into a hug with Humphrey, who gladly accepted it back.

"We finally together as a family" Terra said as she, and her mate, Slash (Humphrey's father) hugged all together. But that moment was cut short when they heard a voice coming out of the forest. "Humphrey! Guys!" Shouted Sebastian. Everyone looked to see him coming out and joining them. A few wolves stepped in front of him. "No no, he's with me guys!" Humphrey quickly said before anything bad happened. The wolves let him pass and he went up to Humphrey and his family. "Humphrey, you guys gotta wait next time, you almost left me behind" Sebastian said. Terra and Slash released from Humphrey, their eyes widen, speechless, and happy. " oh my. . ." Terra could only say as she lunged forward and hugged Sebastian tightly, as well give him loving kisses on his cheek. Then Slash came forward and hugged Sebastian as well. "Humphrey, why are your parents hugging me?" Sebastian managed to say with the air being hugged out of him.

"Oh thank you lord, you're home!" Slash said as he continued to hug him. "Mom, dad, whats going on?" Humphrey asked his parents. They both released Sebastian. "You don't remember do you?" Terra asked. "Remember what?" Humphrey asked. "He must've gotten some memory wiped out during his escape" Terra whispered to Slash. "perhaps the same with Sebastian" Slash added. "Mom? Dad? What's going on?" Humphrey asked again. "Yeah, dude what's with your parents on me?" Sebastian.

Everyone in the group was beginning to questions what was going on with the family. "I feel as thought something big is going to happen" Shakey said. "You don't know nothing?" Terra asked his son. "No mom, nothing" Humphrey answered. "Is there something I need to know?!" Humphrey was now getting anxious and desperate to know the answer. "Yes, my boy. There is" Slash answered. He and Terra looked at each other, then to Sebastian, then Humphrey. Then terra spoke. "Humphrey, Sebastian is your brother"

A/N: Dun dun duuuuuuunnn! Wasn't expecting that huh? Thank you all, you all found out the big secret. 


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: this is it everyone, the moment after the big moment. I still got like another 8 chapters to go before the end of September and then it comes out.

"What?" Humphrey exclaimed.

"What?" Sebastian exclaimed.

"What?" Kate exclaimed.

"What?" Katelyn exclaimed.

"What?" everyone in the whole group exclaimed at the same time. Sebastian and Humphrey were long lost brothers. The two had no idea of them ever being blood related until now, the events that took place, from the moment where Humphrey was about to leave Jasper Park and landing onto Sebastian on the train, where it lead to him convincing him to returning home and to Kate. Helping him escape the clutches of the wolf obsessed human girl, twice. And dealing with the violent and horrifying outbreak of the Necrowolves that almost took over their home.

Now here they were, face to face, Unable to speak. Then, their mother spoke up. "this is so wonderful, you two being brothers all along and finding out now. I can't believe both my sons are alive and together" Terra then began to cry and stepped away from the two as she cried happily while Slash comforted her.

Humphrey broke the silence. "So. . . You were my brother this whole time?" He asked. "Yeah, you were my brother this whole time too" Sebastian replied back. This was an awkward situation for both of them. "That explains how we act similar to each other in every situation" Humphrey chuckled. "Us loving Log sledding, pulling pranks here and there, fooling around with our mates, and. . . ""Both of us disliking Garth and calling him Barf" they both said in unison. The two laughed before looking at each other.

"So, guess we should kinda make up now. You know, since we're brothers, we should try to catch up on times we missed" Humphrey said. "Like. . .we should. .hug?" Sebastian questioned. Humphrey nodded. "I don't know. ." "Look" Humphrey cut him off. "Look, if you don't want to hug, that's fine. . "That's when Humphrey started to have tears form out of his eyes. "We don't have. . .to hug like. . Loving. .brothers!" Humphrey soon let a tear. That's when it sent Sebastian to letting out a tear too. "Oh come here brother!" Sebastian opened his arms and let Humphrey jumped into them and they both cried into each other's shoulders and shared a tight warm embrace with each other. Kate couldn't help but smiled at the family moment of the two, as well as Katelyn and the rest of the group. "Sebastian and Humphrey, as brothers. Who would have thought of that?" Shakey as he looked at wetting before looking back at the loving scene. Terra, Slash, and Savoy saw the two brothers hugging and crying and all of them came In and hugged around, one big family finally back together for so many years.

Many wolves of the pack saw this and began howling and cheering for the happy reunion.

Soon everyone pulled away, that's when the brothers realized what was going on and quickly pulled away, wiping their tears, and reigning their air. "So, we brothers have a lot of catching up to do" Humphrey pretended to act tough in a deeper voice. "Let's go with our parents, see what needs to be done" Sebastian Said in the same voice as Humphrey. Kate and Katelyn both followed their mates into the den, leaving Savoy outside.

Then the wolf from earlier came by the group. "You all must've had a restless travel to get here. We have a spare den for all of you if you just follow me" the group began to follow. "Finally, my paws are killing. I couldn't take another step" Ice said as the group went off, not before Mooch was stopped by a voice behind him.

"Hey" Mooch turned around to see Humphrey's younger sister Savoy. "oh hey. . .it's Savor, right?" Mooch asked. Savoy nodded. "Well it's nice to me my friends's sister. I didn't even know he had a sister" Mooch questioned. "We, yeah he does. So, listen, you might be staying here a while, so I was wondering. . .do you want to hang out sometime?" Savoy asked, moving a little as if she were waiting for something important. "Well, I'll move so plans around, Ok" Mooch instantly answered. "Savoy, we need you here with us" Terra shouted from the main den. "Well, I hope to see you tomorrow" Savoy said. "Don't worry, Mooch isn't going anywhere" Mooch said as he patted his stomach. That's when Savoy quickly leaned in and gave a small peck on the cheek before taking off back to the main den.

Mooch held his cheek in the place of the kiss and smiled, walking off with the rest of the group to a temporary den.

But it was unknown to them that the tracking device on Angel was attracting a certain group of 'Huskies' to the location of the Sawtooth pack. They were going to have a long tome score to settle.

A/N: well, things are starting to come together. What will happen next? 


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: hello, well it seems my parents are ending their marriage. So I'm trying to adapt to it well, anyway on with the story.

". . . .and then I ran into Sebastian on the train and after a several times of trying to convince me to return to Jasper" Humphrey brought a paw up to his right cheek and removing it again. "I came back and told Kate I loved her, and she loved me back and. . .yeah, that's it" Humphrey had finished telling the adventure of returning home from his real home area back to Kate's pack. "That sounds like a true love story" Savoy said after getting interested hearing the story her older brother had said.

"Well, it looks like our son had gone through a lot to grab the heart of the girl he loved, more then what I did with my mate" Slash leaned in to his mate. "Yeah, your father would come to my parents den and ask if I was there everyday, even though he knew i was out doing pack duties. My dad got annoyed by his frequent visits that he was going to make a rule saying he should stay 50 feet from me, but that didn't stop him" Terra explained. "So I went up to your mom, knowing that I breaking her fathers rule, and I asked her out." Slash continued the story. "I said yes, and my dad saw the whole thing and chased after him. After he escaped, he picked me up, we went to Howling peak, and we fell in love that night" Terra said as she rubbed her nose with Slash's.

"Wait, Howling peak?" Humphrey asked. "Yeah, a place for the full moon where all wolves of the pack came around with their mates or went to find mates. We have our special spot where we fell in love and we still have reserved to this day because of us being pack leaders." Terra finished.

"Wow, that sounds incredible! We have one at my pack, and me and Humphrey howled together there as mates" Kate looked over to Humphrey. "But, now that we heard about Humphrey, we wanna hear from Sebastian" Slash said as everyone looked at him and Katelyn. "So, anything big in your Sebastian?" Terra asked. "uhh. . ." Sebastian could only say. Many things went through his head, horrible memories came back into his mind, replaying scenes from his old pack, losing Vanessa, freezing his step mother, running away, and take out nightmares from the past and finally killing Vanessa. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked to see everyone looking at him strangely. "Nothing, nothing happened really. Best thing that happened in my life was meeting Katelyn" Sebastian brought his nose to his mate's.

Slash then chuckled at the sight of love in front of him. "I'm so happy, both of my sons, great Alphas, married to great mates." Slash happily said. "Well thanks dad, Kate must be very to be married to a. .wait what did you say?" Humphrey went back to his words. "Well surly these two girls are married to strong Alphas, I mean, its not like Kate is married to an Omega" Slash joked, but the four wolves let out a chuckle. "I don't know what I would do if my son was an Omega this whole time and married an Alpha, it's insane. But after the attack years ago, I knew you continued your training to be an Alpha" Slash came up to Humphrey and wrapped his forearm around him and laughing. Humphrey let out a nervous chuckled as he looked Kate and Sebastian, giving him a worried expression.

"Wait dad" Savoy popped a question. Slash looked at his daughter. "What did you mean Humphrey was gonna continue his Alpha training?" she asked. Slash moved away from Humphrey. "Well, when Humphrey was a pup, he was going to start alpha training because in the future he had a huge responsibility for the pack!" Slash answered. "Uh, what was that responsibility?" Humphrey asked. "I forgot you lost some memory, you were set to-" Slash was cut off when low rumbling came in and a flash of lightning strike the night time sky, and thunder came in after that.

Humphrey jumped back and whimpered. "Well this family moment just ended rudely" Slash said before looking at Humphrey, low on his stomach scared. "Humphrey, you're an Alpha and you're scared of lightning and thunderstorms?" He questioned. Terra came up to him and hugged him around his neck. "Slash, stop it. We both know you were scared of spiders when you became an Alpha" Terra brought up. "Hey, that spider was about the size of a caribou's head!" Slash said back.

Humphrey hid away from the storm outside, and Terra stoked his neck and back. "Shhh, it's ok. . .

Hush little baby don't say a word Papa's gonna buy you a mocking bird And if that mocking bird don't sing Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring And if that diamond ring gets broke Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat And if that billy goat don't pull Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull And if that cart and bull turn over Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover And if that dog named Rover won't bark Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart And if that horse and cart fall down You'll still be the sweetest baby in town."

Terra sung to Humphrey, who was now calmly asleep. "This is why I love you, you have the voice of an angel" Slash said rubbing their noses together and saw Sebastian and Katelyn asleep on the left side of the Alpha den. Savoy slept near Sebastian in front of him. Kate walked up to her sleeping mate and then looked at Terra. "He picked a beautiful mate" Terra said. "And he has a beautiful mother" Kate said as she went around Humphrey and laid down on his left side.

Both leaders slowly then got next to each other and drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow was going to bring a challenge for the young Omega

A/N: so it seems Slash thinks Humphrey is an Alpha, this isn't going to end well. Also about my Sebastian, he growing up fast and he has gotten big teeth and larger paws. Peace! 


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: so, just about less then 10 chapters left in this story, I'll try fit in a much as I can people, and once that's over, I'm gone. Sebastian is getting bigger, much taller then a Coke glass bottle, here we go, the next chapter.

SPLASH!

Humphrey's sweet, soothing, peaceful slumber was all interrupted by a load of cold water onto his face, bring him back into reality where he saw the early morning sun shine onto his face, while trying to bring himself to calm down by the rude awakening. " Rise and shine my Alpha son" said a voice happy but all deep and demanding. Humphrey looked up to see his father holding a small hollow tree log cup dripping from water. Kate felt the water splash onto her fur and woke up by the greeting of her father in law. "Dad, it's a little early" Humphrey groaned while rubbing his eyes. Slash tossed the log cup aside and walked over to his son. "Come on Humphrey, Alphas don't sleep in, we need to start warming up for today" Slash smiled. Humphrey arched his eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"It's something big, something an Alpha like you can handle, and a big responsibility for the whole pack" Slash said trying to keep in his happiness. "What is it?" Humphrey asked again. "You'll have to wait and see, until then. . .you and me got 10 laps around the entire territory to complete, let's go" Slash said as he trotted outside. Kate stepped up and looked at her mate face to face.

"Humphrey, you have to tell your father that you're not an Alpha" She put on a worried look. "I know Kate, but he seems so happy and I just got here yesterday. I can't disappoint him or my mom now."Humphrey said. Kate could easily understand about making parents proud, she had to agree to a marriage to keep peace between two packs. So Kate knows how Humphrey feels. "Humphrey, let's get a move on. We're burning daylight" Slash called out from outside. "Don't worry Kate" He stood up and gave her a nuzzle on the neck. "I'll break it to him later today" Humphrey said before walked past her and heading outside. Kate watched her omega leave into something that wasn't right for him at heart. That's when Sebastian came behind her.

"Where's he headed off to? And where's dad?" He asked still trying to wake up. "Your father and brother are off to do some training as father and son." Terra said coming behind them. "Without me?" Sebastian asked. "Well Humphrey is the smallest of you two, not including Savoy. Besides. . ." Terra stopped talking and looked at them, questioning her attitude. "There's. . .something I need to tell you two. . .privately" Terra lead them outside far from the den into a little opening in the forest, where no wolf could interrupt them. "Well, Miss Terra-"Kate spoke but she cut her off. "Please, just call me Terra, or don't actually" She said with a sad expression on her face. "Mom, what's wrong?" Sebastian asked. "Oh sweetie, I hate myself for this, and so does your father, but first. . ." She looked at Kate. "Kate, you ate very beautiful and so kind and great that you're my son's mate and my daughter in law. . ." Terra began to tear up. "But there's something you must do, and Sebastian, what lever happens here, you can't tell Humphrey about any of this." Terra said with tears beginning to form in her eyes. "About?" Kate asked. "You Both know about an attack that happened that forced Sebastian and Humphrey to run away and join your pack, well, that wasn't entirely true, Humphrey caused the attack." Kate and Sebastian gasped silently.

"What do you mean mom?" Sebastian asked. "We had an arrangement for a peace treaty with another pack, who are gone but bound to come back! But Humphrey couldn't agree on it. . .here's what you must do Kate, and why. . " Terra said, breathing in and then speaking.

Katelyn woke up several minutes after Kate and Sebastian left. She looked around to see only Savoy in the den with her. Then she woke up and yawned.

"Well good morning little one" Katelyn said getting her attention. "Oh hi. . . Katelyn" Savor said trying to remember her name. There was an awkward silence between the two. "So, anything new with you?" Katelyn asked Savoy, who just looked away and shifted her paws. The only thing in her mind was having a huge crush on her bother's large friend, Mooch. "Ah well, no, nothing really new" Savoy lied. Katelyn could easily see the lie in her eyes and way he answered to her. She need something, or someone was on her mind.

"So, what's his name?" Katelyn asked with a sly smile on her face. "W-what?" Savoy asked. "Oh come on Savoy, I've seen that look on many of my friends when they have a guy they really like, who is he?" Katelyn asked again eager to know. Savoy shifted around her paws for a While and then looked at Katelyn, Then talking a deep breath and answered.

"Mooch" then it became quiet, that's when Katelyn laughed. "What's so funny?" Savoy asked. "You have a Crush on Humphrey's big friend Mooch?" Katelyn couldn't stop laughing. "Well yes, I do like him alot! He's big, furry, warm at hugs, and he has such a cute face. I love fat wolves!" Savoy argued back to the she wolf. She stopped laughed and wiped off the tears that came out from laughing too hard. "Well, I'm glad you found someone for you Savoy, Mooch is really a nice guy. Sure he thinks with his stomach, but you don't find many guys kind as him, just look at me and Sebastian and look at your brother with Kate." katelyn finished saying. "Thanks Katelyn, I hope you guys stay for a while here in our pack" Savoy said.

"I hope so too, I just hope nothing bad happens with everybody here. . . . Hey, where is everyone else?" Katelyn asked.

Garth, Lilly, Shakey, Salty, Mooch, Angel, Ice, and Ammy were all sleeping one large empty den that Slash had provided them for tonight's sleep. Garth turned around his body from Lilly, only to have his face in Shakey's tail. This made him almost sneeze, then holding it back. That's when Shakey shifted in his sleep and moved his tail as well, and right in front of Garth's nose.

He sneezed. . . .loud.

This woke everyone up, all at the same time. Everyone woke up from the comfortable slumber and all groan in lack of sleep and looked at Garth with evil glares.

"What?" he asked, not knowing what he actually did.

A/N: so, I bet you guys have no idea of what Terra has to talk to Kate and Sebastian about, and what Slash has in plan for Humphrey later that day. Review and thank you! 


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: well everyone, there is only 7 chapters left, the due date is nearby, and I start collage soon. Sebastian is almost around the age of Kate and Humphrey at the beginning of the first movie. And my girlfriend is very loyal to me.

Humphrey gasped for air, the aching pain on his legs and paws and shoulders, his lungs hurting from excessive breathing, all trying to be held back as he ran along side with his father running laps around the pack. This was their 5th lap.

"Dad. . .can we. . .take a. . .breather?" Humphrey managed to speak out from his pain in his lungs as he tried to keep up with his father. Slash looked over to his son. "Come on son, an Alpha like you can easily handle this kind of warm up" Slash said as he slid under a low branch, and continuing to run. Humphrey just couldn't believe that his own father thought he was an Alpha. He had to tell the truth.

"Dad, can we stop? There's something I have to tell you" Humphrey shouted over as they ran, which got Slash's Attention and slowed down to a stop. Humphrey had done the same, not before he started swings his legs around to relieve the pain and shake his paws around from the pain as well, exactly how he did when he fell off the cliff trying to imitate Kate's landing in their trip home. Slash turned around and collected his breathing. "What's on your mind son?" Slash asked him. Humphrey tried to find a way to explain it to his father, but couldn't think of a solution. "Well dad. . .how would you feel about me not being an Alpha?" Humphrey shifted around his paws as he asked the question. Slash tried to understand the question but had a problem answering. "Well son, being an Alpha makes me a proud father of this whole pack, knowing that my son grew up to be something amazing. . .but if you were an Omega. .I don't know what I'd do" Slash showed a sign of disappointment on his face. "Why do you ask son?" Slash looked at him in the eye. "That was a big question I had on my mind and I needed to ask you" Humphrey once again lied to his father, not having the courage to actually telling him the real question.

But that moment was cut short when one of Slash's wolves came running to them. "Sir, it's almost time" He said. "Very well, Humphrey we have to push off the running today. It's a big surprise for you" Slash said as he lead his son back to the main grounds. Humphrey was now wanting to know what it was that his father had planned for him. They had quickly made it back, only to see many wolves heading to the nearby large valley, but the rocks were formed around like an arena. All the wolves in the pack were sitting on rocks on the outside of the arena above the ground, the main area was a large Circular form in the middle, the rocked were away from the grounds of the middle ares about 8 feet high.

"Uh. . .dad. . What is all this?" Humphrey asked keeping his eyes on the whole scene. "This son, is where you will be testing your skills of fighting" Slash said letting out a large smile. "I have to what?!" Humphrey asked, scared.

"Man, we got great seat here" Ice said as looked around from the front row of the arena area. Him, Ammy, Shakey, Salty, Mooch, Angel, Lilly, Garth, Sebastian, Katelyn, and Kate were brought over to see Humphrey in a fighting match as an Alpha, but everyone knew he wasn't.

"This is insane, even for me" Garth said. "The coyote can't take on an Alpha, he'll die out there" "Well thanks to making this better Garth" Sebastian said as he tried to get his mind refocused on what his mother told him and Kate to do in the days to come. He couldn't believe what she had told him. Kate was feeling the same way as well, how she would hurt her mate to do something this big, but act like nothing is happening. That's when their minds were interrupted when the wolves Of the whole pack started cheering. Everyone looked to see Slash coming over to the middle section in front of the whole arena along by his side was Terra and his left side was Savoy, where she managed to find Mooch in the audience. Slash raised his paws up and everyone began to quiet down.

"Everyone, we are to witness an exciting moment. As all of you already know, my son Humphrey, and his long lost brother Sebastian, have returned home along with their mates and friend" Everyone cheered and saw Sebastian, Kate, and katelyn. "So we are here, to watch my son, Humphrey, an Alpha, fight on a wolf from out advanced group. Come on out Humphrey" Slash said, where in the middle arena was a small hole under the rock, where Humphrey came out, his fur combed back with berry juice on his fur as small tribal designs. Humphrey looked around as he saw the whole pack cheering him on. He then saw his friends up on the rocks to the left from his parents. They all cheered and waved at him. Humphrey then looked at Kate, who Didn't do anything when he saw her, then she quickly blew out a small kiss to him. Then the audience silenced and His father spoke loud. "Humphrey, As an Alpha, you may choose your opponent" Humphrey looked around and saw his friends just watching, all there wanting to see him achieve something. "Well dad, send out your best Alpha" Humphrey said, trying to show no fear or regret as the crowed whispered amongst each other. "Well, amazing choice there son. We'll try to have him to easy on you" Slash said as he signaled two wolves to pulling out a wolf down a walkway into the middle arena. Humphrey couldn't see who it was until the wolf came into the light. The wolf was Much larger then Garth, in all ways. His eyes were orange, and his fur was a dark shade of brown with light brown on the legs and face, Humphrey could easily tell he saw the wolf having a 6- pack.

"He's gonna die" Sebastian said. The wolf growled loud as the two wolves ran off back into the audience. Humphrey tried to act brave, but inside he was scare out of his soul. He cracked his neck. "Alright" Humphrey hopped around to get himself good and ready to fight. "Well see what you go-" Humphrey said to the wolf as he got closer, only to be swung by the massive paw against his body and threw him against the wall, upside down. Everyone gasped and cringed from the hit as they watch the wolf get closer to Humphrey. "Me and my big mouth!" He cried to himself.

A/N: do you think Humphrey will make it out alive? Stay tuned in the next three days. Also, everyone asking what Terra said to Sebastian and Kate, well you will find out in the next 2 chapters. 


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: it seems that more stories are popping up now, but I can't imagine what stories people will make up after the movie comes out, also you're just reading this story, just give a review, good or bad, it doesn't matter. Anyway, how's Humphrey doing?

"Ouch" Humphrey cried as he received another paw strike on his body, not leaving any scratch marks but leaving pain in the ribs. Many of the wolves around him were cheering, some of them were cheering Humphrey on to get up and fight, others were just making insults, which angered Sebastian. Humphrey slid across the dirt ground after another hit to the stomach. "I'm gonna be puking up last weeks dinner if I don't think of something-" Humphrey was once again cut off when the large wolf grabbed him by his hind leg and threw several feet away, landing on his back again.

Everyone in the audience, mainly the Jasper pack, gasped and winched at the pain of Humphrey being flip around. That's when Humphrey was then thrown towards the rock seats of his parents, he landed with his upper body hanging from the edge. He looked up at his father. "Dad, don't you think this is a little too extreme? I mean I am an Alpha, but do I have to prove it by fighting a larger alpha then me?!" Humphrey pleaded, hoping his father would stop the fight. "Son, the one thing you can me a proud father is if you take down that wolf like the Alpha you are" Slash said, right as he finished talking, the large Alpha grabbed Humphrey, who hanged on to the edge by his claws, only to be dragged away, leaving his second pair of claw markings behind. (A/N: can you guys find the story of his first claw makings?)

"I'm taking you down pup, and maybe once I'm done with you, I'll have your lovely mate all to myself!" The Alpha said, as he laid his front part of his body onto his back, crushing him against the ground. Humphrey could feel his bones starting to crack. Kate looked away in horror, for she couldn't jump in to save her mate and would have his parents find out that he's no really an Alpha. Kate only buried her face into Sebastian arm, hearing Humphrey's struggling whimpering. Sebastian too could only watch as his brother was having the life crushed out of him.

Humphrey was starting to lose his breathing, and his sight started to become daze. The large Alpha on top of him was too much for his body. "You see that? Your mate can't watch you being on the ground in pain, just tap out and it'll be over" Said the alpha. Humphrey didn't want to give up that easily, nor did he want to die. "I'll pass!" He argued back, feeling more pain in back.

"Just as I always thought, You're just a disappointment to your parents!" said the Alpha. Humphrey's ears perked up by those words, someone in his memory, in the past of the time of the attack said those exact words to him. "You're just a disappointment to your parents!" that repeated in his mind, which trigger something inside Humphrey, something deep, something raging, whatever it was, it drove Humphrey mad. The next thing that happened surprised everyone.

Humphrey let out a low growl as he began to push his body upward, all the rage began to circulate his body as he lifted himself, and the Alpha on top of him. Everyone gasped. "Kate, look!" Sebastian told his sister- in-law. Kate lifted her head from Sebastian's fur and looked to see her omega mate lifting the Alpha off the ground while still on top of him. Humphrey growled even more as he felt the muscles in his starting to become stronger. "Whoa, wait, whoa!" The Alpha could only say as he then thrown onto his side off of Humphrey's body, where he quickly managed to get up, but then come face to face with Humphrey, and then received a large blow to the left eye, And sent him back into his back.

The Alpha tried to get up but then the omega came up to him, and planted both of his forelegs and paws straight onto his neck. Humphrey let out a furious growl and a mean angry look on his face that only few wolves saw. The Alpha was now having the air being choked out of him as Humphrey pressed harder on him.

The Alpha began to choke out out of air, he couldn't understand how this Small Alpha was able to have him on his back. He couldn't take it anymore, he managed to lift his paw up and then Tap against the ground, again, again, and again. Finally, Humphrey loosened his paws against the Alpha's throat, where he quickly gasped for air.

The Alpha whimpered away as he held his eye, where everyone managed to see a large gash splitting over the eye, while Humphrey was finally getting out of his sudden rage attack and coming to reality. "What just happened? I blacked out. ." Humphrey said as he Held his head and took deep breaths, not before all the wolves in the audience came down, Kate first, running to him and cheering for his victory. Kate came running to her mate and embraced him tightly in a hug. Humphrey was still coming out of his attack rage moment but soon found himself with his loving Alpha mate and saw his friends and parents come down with smiles. Humphrey only let out a smile as he received complements from everyone.

"Awesome work son!" Slash said as he put a paw on his shoulder. "You took that down wolf like the true Alpha you said you were!" Slash said happily as Terra went up to her son. "That was amazing! You're a real Alpha Humphrey, you're a great wolf any girl would be to be with, right Kate?" Terra looked at Kate with a sudden seriousness in her eyes, she knew what she was talking about. "Yeah, Humphrey, I'd like to talk to you, alone" Kate said with total fear and sadness about her discussion with his mother. "Yeah, sure Kate. . " Humphrey stopped his talking when he heard some clapping behind him, which made him turn around, as well as everyone else, and gasped. There, along with 8 huskies, was the Eye- patch husky that Humphrey's group had dealt with several days ago. "Bravo, bravo, you really shown your true Alpha, Humphrey" Said the husky. "How do you know my name? And how did you find me?" Humphrey asked, confused on this situation. "I'll answer your first question later, as your father and mother who I am." The husky said looking at the two leaders. "But the way I found was finding someone in your group, Angel" Everyone gasped, as Angel came out of the group with her ears down against her head.

Salty stepped forward as Angel turned around to face everyone. "How do you know who she is?" He asked, having a little anger in his question. Angel looked back at the husky, then back at the spoke.

"He's my father"

A/N: No one was expecting that huh, also I might be running out of time for this story, so the updates will be coming shorter. Anyway, thanks for those reviews. 


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: well, I honesty don't know how many chapters I will make before the end, but I can tell you readers that this will end a week before the movie comes out, if not, sooner. I got a life starting soon, with my girlfriend and Sebastian by my side, I'll start a new beginning. I've also got big fans for my awesome story work, thanks authors.

Everyone was in shock. No one spoke, and Salty was the one who was struck the most, mainly, in his heart.

"You all look like you've seen a ghost, right Slash?" the husky spoke up, glaring his eyes to Humphrey's father. Humphrey still couldn't understand how the husky knew his father. "Dad, how does he know me, and you, and this pack?" Humphrey asked with concern, hoping to get an answer from him, but only received silence. That's when Terra came up behind Slash. "Hon, it's time we show Humphrey, the real reason why he's here." Terra gave a sadden look at her son. "Come to the river, we'll show you the real reason, and the truth." The Husky said as he walked off to the forest behind them. Slash then began to walk further ahead of everyone as they slowly began to follow them. In the back of the group, Salty was following his friends when he saw Angel appear at the corner of his eye. "Salty, I'm really so-"Angel went to apologize but Salty cut her off when he spoke up. "I really like you, and you lead that dog, your father, to this pack? I trusted you" Salty then went in front of his friends while Angel hung her head low as she followed behind.

Kate couldn't understand any of the situation that was going on now, but she knew that at some point Terra wanted her to say some words to Humphrey for what's coming up next. Same thing went to Sebastian, he felt burning guilt about keeping this all in, not saying a word about what their parents have planned. Their thinking quickly came to an end when they reached the river that Humphrey once remembered playing in with Sebastian as pups with their parents. But the memories were erased as the Eye patched Husky spoke. "Your question to who I am, well just wait and see" the Husky said as he quickly jumped into the water deep as the rest of his group jumped into the water as well, where bubbles began to surface and then there was dark colors appearing at the surface of the water as it washed away down the river. It took a couple seconds before a head resurfaced. The Husky came back up, but it was wasn't the Husky anymore; it was a wolf.

Everyone gasped.

The wolf was a deep dark brown on the over coat over his face, back, tail, legs, and snout, while there was a dark tan color on the underside of the body. The eye patch still remained on his left eye. The other huskies, now look like wolves, coming out of the water and shaking their fur dry. "Do you remember me now?" The Eye patch wolf asked. "Jason?!" Slash was shocked.

"Surprise!" he said with a mad chuckle. "But I thought you died in the attack, my wolves couldn't find your body" Slash now angered. "Well before I escaped, your little son here gave me this scar on my eye!" the wolf lifted his eye patch, which was a leaf, revealing a deep scar going over the eyelid of the eye, forcing it shut, the scar was from a claw, a small claw. The wolf put the patch back. "I was about to grab your son to bring him back ad settle the deal we had, but he attacked me, where he gave me the scar, and forced me off a cliff into the river. I was washed down where I was wounded, and found some of my wolves. We traveled for days trying to get back but we came across these, Humans. Somehow we got ourselves mistaken as their pets when we fell into a pit of dark rocks, which changed our color. There, after so many months, of living with the humans, I finally found my daughter, Angel. She stayed with me until she left me for an odd reason and I went out to search for her. That's when I found her with your son's friend, where I quickly found his scent nearby, and knew where they were heading. So I got Angel back when I got a chance, told her to lead me back to this pack territory by pretending to help them. The whole time, I've been following them. Once I finally find your pack, I will come to you to discuss our treaty years back and finally do what needs to be done." Jason finally finished. Everyone couldn't respond, that is until Kate finally said her thinking. "What was your treaty?" Jason smiled and then looked at Slash, who looked at her. "My son Humphrey, was arranged to get married to Angel for a uniting of my pack and Jason's pack."

Kate was stunned.

"So the letter you sent me, this trip, meeting you guys finally, was all . . ." Humphrey couldn't finish, but it finally broke Sebastian's silence. ". . .a plan to bring you back home to finish the marriage" Everyone just couldn't believe what was going on, but Humphrey couldn't believe what his brother was saying. He immediately looked at him with hid rare angered face. "You knew about this?! And you didn't tell me?!" Humphrey snapped at him. "You wouldn't like the idea if I told you earlier-" "Well I don't like the idea now! I'm not getting married, I already have a mate!" Humphrey snapped again his brother before their father came in. "Humphrey, you are an Alpha and do what's right for the pack" Slash looked down on him. "Why would do this? I was so eager to see you and mom again. I was happy that Sebastian's my brother, who now is a complete liar" Sebastian growled and walked to Humphrey in anger. "Mom and dad had it planned all along, they told me to keep my mouth shut, but I couldn't let that happen. Sebastian yelled at him.

"But you did let it happen too late, I thought you were my brother, a true brother" Humphrey was now getting sadness in his voice. "Well we wouldn't be here if I hadn't convinced you to back to tell Kate how you feel, cause then if I hadn't you would died a long, sad, wolf!" Sebastian snapped out in pure anger. "I hate you, and I hate you mom and dad!" Humphrey cried in anger as he took off running into the tree lines behind him. Kate saw herself in Humphrey's position, she knew what he was going through. She ran after him. "Well, this was a reuion gone wrong, we'll be back later tonsee what your chocie will be" Jason said as he went off in a different direction, where Angel walked behid him, before looking at Salty, and disappearing with her father.

Humphrey continued to run tree after tree, rock after rock, as fast as his omega legs could handle, until he found himself on the edge of a cliff, where he could see the shinning sun was slowly being taken over by dark storm clouds. Humphrey couldn't believe his family, his entire family lied to him, about the trip, about wanting to see him and Kate, finally getting back together, all of it a lie.

Kate being the Alpha she was, was able to track Humphrey at a cliff edge with his head low in disappointment. Kate just quietly padded over to his side and slowly placed a paw on his right shoulder. "Why did they do it? I thought they loved me" Humphrey spoke in a silent tone, but Kate saw his actions and understood how he felt. "Humphrey. . .i know how you feel, how do you think I felt when my parents sent me up for a marriage with Garth? I was too upset with them when they told me as the last minute. I wanted to just get away" Kate said, having Humphrey's head turn to her with tears finally dried onto his cheek. "You now know Kate, why I left" he said. Kate was confused by his response. "What do you mean?" "That morning of your marriage, when I told you I was leaving Jasper, I lied about traveling the world; I was leaving because I didn't want to see you make a mistake I made three years ago at my arranged marriage" Humphrey confessed. "I ran away from my marriage, Jason was hunting me down, I attacked him and escaped, Sebastian came with me, now that I can remember everything, we then got separated and I ended up at your pack, and fell in love with you, and we had our adventure and I was devastated when i heard you were getting married." Humphrey finished explaining to her.

"Humphrey, I know you don't want to follow what almost happened back then, but, as an offspring of the pack leaders, you need to marry Angel" Kate said in a calm tone, but deep inside she was breaking her own heart, soul, and just about everything else she feels about Humphrey, she hated herself to do this, she cried inside hard as she spoke. "But Kate, you and I are mates, I cant do it!" Humphrey was now having tears by what his mate was saying. "Well, if your parents are saying that your need to marry, and we're together, then we shouldn't be mates anymore" Kate finally admitted, at the point, she wanted her hit herself for saying that. Humphrey was now on the verge of doing anything to stay with Kate. "No Kate! Don't say that! I can talk to my parents for a better way-"Humphrey's mouth was closed by Kate's paw. "Don't go hurting yourself, do this as a responsibility for the pack, I'm sorry Humphrey but, we're over" Kate said as he quickly tool off, hiding her tears as she ran. Humphrey's heart was not destroyed into dust, he lost trust in his Brother, his patents lied to him, everything was fall apart around him.

"All gone to plan. . ." A wold said sadden by the recent scent it saw as it walked off from the dark of the tree lines, leaving Humphrey all alone.

A/N: what just happened?! Everyone is away from each other now. All will be revealed to everyone who had questions and comment in your reviews. Thank you all and goodbye. 


End file.
